Para verte feliz
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Secuela "La Última Black": Altair es ahora una Malfoy, y aunque su vida es relativamente tranquila, hay quien no le perdona que sea feliz. Una venganza, Mortifagos en busca de un nuevo Lord, y dos hombres que haran lo que sea por proteger a sus seres amados... No slash...
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo... para quien me pidio la secuela... y para quien no... aqui esta... besos...

Saludos y besos a mis hermanas... les amo...

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de JK... solo la historia y algunos personajes son mios...

Vivan los Sly...

Enjoy...

**PREFACIO**

"_Sectumsempra_"

Abre los ojos tan grandemente que parecen salírsele de las cuencas. Las finas cejas oscuras se pierden entre el flequillo del mismo tono, mientras una "o" se forma en su perfecta y sonrosada boca. Su cerebro aun no ha terminado de asimilar el hecho de que el hechizo impacto sobre su cuerpo y su magia natural ni siquiera se hizo presente.

De pronto, viene el dolor.

Se mira el pecho, justo donde debe encontrarse el corazón, y ve con espanto la mancha rojiza que se hace cada vez mas grande conforme la sangre se abre paso a través de la herida. El liquido brota entonces de sus brazos, piernas, cuello, rostro. Se desliza conforme a la gravedad manchando el fino vestido color arena, contrastando con el ligero tono dorado que adquirió su piel durante sus últimas vacaciones en la Riviera Francesa.

Las piernas le tiemblan y cae de rodillas al suelo, las palabras atoradas en su garganta. A lo lejos, escucha el llanto y los gritos de Theo, quien le llama aterrado. Su mirada confusa se clava en el tierno semblante de su hijo. Frente a ella, su asesino la mira impasible desde arriba, con los ojos duros, frios, _muertos._

La risa histérica resuena a lo largo y ancho del callejón, mandando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Mientras cae cuan larga es al suelo, se siente increíblemente estúpida por no haber tenido la precaucion de no salir sola a la calle. Tal vez fue que se confió al saberse una bruja poderosa, tal vez porque no creyo que alguien fuera tan estúpido para hacerle daño a una de las heroínas del Mundo Mágico, o porque nadie querría meterse con uno de los pilares de la dinastía Malfoy-Black. Porque pensó que al ser la casi hermana del Salvador del Mundo Mágico la haría inmune.

O tal vez fue al revés, se dijo, mientras la sangre se agolpaba en su boca, dejándole el horrible rastro metálico impregnado en ella, rastro que le produjo terribles náuseas, contenidas apenas a base de férrea voluntad.

Pero sí fue tan estúpida, piensa, porque no pudo esperar veinte minutos a que Draco, Clarisse o el propio Harry terminaran con sus ocupaciones para acompañarla a Diagon Alley a recoger las túnicas para el bautizo del pequeño James, y los diminutos bebes encantados que había encargado para recuerdos con motivo del mencionado bautizo. Pero es que no todos los días se convertía en la madrina del primogenito del Salvador, su sobrino por parte de madre y padre. Y el arranque de suficiencia le había salido caro.

La visión comenzó a fallarle, los ojos empañándose con el velo de la muerte. El aire de sus pulmones fue escaseando, produciéndole un dolor intenso al tratar de aspirar. Sintió el cuerpo adormecerse, tal vez debido a la perdida de sangre, y nuevamente un escalofrio le sacudió por entera.

"¿Este va a ser mi fin?", pensó.

"¿Voy a morir de esta manera tan tonta y vil?"

"¿Yo, la descendiente directa de Merlin, la mujer mas poderosa del mundo mágico, la autora intelectual y casi material de la muerte del mago oscuro mas terrorífico de todos los tiempos, voy a morir asi?"

Un forcejeo a su costado le impidió seguir con su diatriba. Enfoco con dificultad la vista, y cuando el cerebro registro a su hijo en brazos de su homicida, la sangre que aun conservaba dentro de su cuerpo se congelo. Trato de ponerse en pie, pero al hacerlo, sintió como si mil cuchillos se clavaran en su piel. La sangre salió con mas fuerza, mientras caía nuevamente desmadejada al suelo.

-Lo siento tanto, mi Lady, usted podría haber sido la mejor mortífaga de todos los tiempos…-movio la cabeza negativamente- pero tenia que aliarse con el idiota de Potter…-

-¡Sue… Suéltalo…!-

-¿Soltarlo? Es nuestra oportunidad de estar en el poder nuevamente. Imaginese por un momento que seria para nosotros tener a nuestro favor a uno de los magos mas poderosos del Mundo Mágico… y no hablemos de Potter… No. Este pequeñito-dijo, mostrándole el cuerpecito desmayado entre sus brazos- va a ser el próximo Señor Oscuro, y nosotros nos vamos a encargar de eso…-

-¡No!-

-Lo siento… o tal vez no…-con una carcajada se desapareció.

-¡No! Theo…-

Quiso incorporarse pero una patada en las costillas la hizo caer nuevamente.

-Te dije que mas te valia alejarte de Theodore pero no me hiciste caso… siempre tienes que conseguir lo que quieres… me quitaste a Theodore, te casaste con el y tuviste a sus hijos…- la tomo del cabello y acerco su cara ensangrentada hasta la de ella- por tu culpa murió, y no contenta con eso, tiempo después vas y te casas con Draco… eres una zorra…-la solto contra el suelo con fuerza-pero ya vas a tener tu castigo… y tu castigo será que tu hijo será el nuevo Lord Oscuro, y esta vez, ni Potter podrá impedirlo…-

-No… por favor…-

La mujer había comenzado a dar unos pasos pero al escucharla se detuvo.

-Ahorrate las suplicas, perra, nunca volveran a ver al engendro. No sabes las ganas que tengo de ver la cara que va a poner el estupido de Potter cuando te vea... O la de Draco... Su querida heroina muerta... Destripada como una res...- solto una escalofriante carcajada, le dio una nueva patada en las costillas y se desaparecio.

Las lagrimas corrieron con mas fuerza por su rostro. Empezo a toser cuando la sangre comenzo a inundar sus pulmones, aunque un grueso hilo del rojizo liquido continuaba deslizandose por la comisura de sus labios, manchando los pristinos dientes dentro de la boca. Un frio de muerte, identico al rastro helador que dejaba un Dementor, cruzo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Los miembros comenzaron a pesarle, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no caer en la inconsciencia, alzo lentamente su mano derecha, tratando de concentrarse.

-Expecto ... Expecto... Patro...num-susurro.

Una ligera niebla plateada salio de la punta de sus dedos, pero asi como llego, se fue, sin ni siquiera parecerse un poco al hermoso Fenix. Comprendio que estaba perdida, y la desesperanza le hizo derramar mas lagrimas.

Se tendio cuan larga era a esperar su muerte. Si al menos estuviera en un callejon concurrido... Pero no, ellos la habian arrastrado consigo a uno de los oscuros porticos semiderruidos del Callejon Knockturn. Sonrio tristemente al comprender su suerte. Su cadaver tasajeado y desangrado seria encontrado tendido sobre la suciedad de un oscuro callejon...

¡Ay dulce Merlin!

¡Sus hijos! ¿Que pasaria con ellos?

¿Como le diria a Harry quien se habia llevado a su Theo?

Un nuevo acceso de tos le acometio, haciendole soltar un chorro de sangre...

¡Eso es!

Se movio lo mas que pudo hasta quedar de costado, sorprendiendose por el charco sanguinolento que ya se habia formado bajo su cuerpo. Con un dedo tembloroso y las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, trato de dibujar en el suelo el nombre de su asesino.

Solamente alcanzo a marcar varias letras, dibujadas lo mejor posible entre el amasijo de sangre y tierra. Con el ultimo suspiro quiso pensar en sus hijos, en Draco, en sus padres, en sus amigos, o en Theodore, pero solamente a su mente vino la imagen de un chico de cabellos oscuros alborotados como un nido de pajaros, de increiblemente hermosos ojos verdes.

-Harry...-

Y entonces expiro...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un escalofrio le recorrio el cuerpo. Se paro en seco, deteniendose en medio del atrio del Ministerio, ante la confusa mirada de Hermione y la atenta de las decenas de magos que no dejaban de observarles y señalarles sin disimulo. La sangre se le congelo en las venas, mientras una espantosa frialdad le recorria el pecho. Comenzo a jadear, sintiendo como el oxigeno le escaseaba en los pulmones.

Dio un paso y trastabillo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, ante los jadeos ahogados de la gente que lo veia. Hermione, a su lado, se acerco alarmada, tratando de auxiliarle. Sus palabras preocupadas se perdieron entre el zumbido que resono insistentemente en sus oidos. Se llevo la mano al pecho, sintiendo como se le agarrotaba el cuerpo.

La frialdad en su cuerpo comenzó a extenderse por cada centímetro de su piel, mientras la bilis subia desde su esófago hasta la garganta, ahogándole. Las arcadas le sucedieron, pero solo un hilillo de amarga y amarilla bilis salió de su boca. El oxigeno se atasco horriblemente en sus pulmones, mientras sus miembros comenzaban a entumecerse a una velocidad alarmante.

Un dolor agudo se instalo en su cabeza, mientras los ojos se le empañaban, impidiéndole ver con claridad, aunque llevaba puestas las gafas. Entonces la comprensión se abrió paso por su mente con fuerza avasallante.

Altair.

-No…-jadeo.

El vinculo sanguíneo ardio en sus venas con fuerza, haciéndole estremecer nuevamente. Los ojos comenzaron a lagrimearle, y los espasmos en sus piernas le hicieron caer definitivamente al suelo cuan largo era. La oscuridad comenzó a cernirse sobre el, tratando de tragárselo por completo. Lucho con todas sus fuerzas contra esta, sabiendo que si permitia que la inconsciencia le ganara, la perdería definitivamente. Parpadeo furiosamente, tratando de aclarar su vista, y con movimientos tambaleantes, apoyado en Hermione, finalmente consiguió ponerse en pie, sacudiendo su cabeza para terminar de espabilarse.

La voz de Hermione se oía muy lejana, y el solamente conseguía observar la manera en que sus rosados labios se movían, tal vez preguntando sobre su estado, pero eso no le importaba en lo mas minimo. Cerrando los ojos durante un momento, y concentrándose para no escindirse, se desapareció del ministerio, ante la estupefacta mirada de las decenas de personas que lo observaban atentamente, dejando a la chica completamente helada y por demás confundida.

Se apareció en un callejón oscuro, reconociéndolo en el acto. Ni siquiera se paro a pensar en el hecho de haberse aparecido sin conocer el destino, el vinculo se había encargado de eso. Camino varios pasos cuando la vio, tirada en el suelo, completamente inerte. La saliva se atoro en su boca cuando la vio en medio de un charco de sangre, con el rostro y el cuerpo destrozado por la maldición. No tuvo que pensar mucho sobre la misma, pues el recuerdo de un cuerpo pálido, cubierto de cortes y lleno de sangre le asalto a la mente.

Corrió hasta ella, buscando el pulso sobre su garganta. Aullo al cielo cuando no lo encontró. La alzo con cuidado, tratando de no lastimarla mas, y con un seco "Crack" se desapareció hacia San Mungo.

Dejando detrás de el, un charco de sangre embarrada, y varias letras dibujadas con sangre y lodo:

"Theo…"

"Lest…"

"Green…"

* * *

Bueno, por hoy es todo... nos vemos en el proximo...

Besos


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicas! De nuevo por aquí... dejando otro cap ... espero les guste...

Besos enormes a mis hermanas... las quiero mucho...

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a JK, aunque algunos personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a su humilde servidora, ella solo me los presta un rato...

Aviso: este capitulo contiene Lemmon... aviso por si las dudas...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**MOVIENDO LOS HILOS**

Se mordió los labios con fuerza, ahogando el ronco gemido que buscaba salir de los mismos. Sus cortas uñas se enterraron con mas fuerza en la antigua y oscura madera, astillando la cabecera de la cama por quien sabe cual vez. Abrió los ojos, bizqueando un poco para ver entre la niebla que empañaba su visión, buscando el pálido cuerpo de su marido. Lo único que consiguió ver fue su ancha espalda, inclinada hacia si misma. Sus piernas, abiertas a lo máximo, temblaban en cortos espasmos, y si no fuera por sus talones, firmemente anclados en los omoplatos del rubio, y por las manos de este deteniendo sus muslos, ya hubiera caído exhausta en la cama.

La lengua de Draco abraso nuevamente su sexo, haciéndole humedecerse en lo imposible. Sentía su lengua invadir su caliente interior como una daga ardiente, entrando una y otra vez, sus labios sorbiendo su sexo, chupando su clítoris, bebiendo sus fluidos, enloqueciéndole y llevándole mas alto cada vez. Su garganta estaba enronquecida de tanto gritar, y los gemidos y jadeos hace un rato que habían comenzado a formar una sinfonía.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando Draco levanto la vista y clavo sus grises ojos en los suyos, la plata en ellos fundida como metal al fuego. Sus labios, hinchados y enrojecidos, escurrían sus efluvios, mientras una lánguida sonrisa se iba formando, sonrisa ladeada que le cortaba la respiración. Apenas alcanzo a llevar un poco de aire a sus pulmones cuando él la tomo de la cintura, haciéndola sentarse sobre sus poderosos muslos, llevando sus labios hasta sus pechos, donde mordisqueo las rosadas puntas hasta que estuvieron duras como rocas. Altair gimió nuevamente, tan alto, que se encontró preguntando si había insonorizado y bloqueado la habitación. Pero no tuvo tiempo de formular la pregunta en voz alta cuando su marido nuevamente la había alzado por las caderas, dejándola caer sobre su miembro erguido, enterrándose hasta el fondo.

Altair grito al sentir el falo duro y caliente abrirse paso entre su estrecha cavidad, enterrándose cada vez mas profundamente, hasta que sintió el roce de los respectivos vellos púbicos. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de aspirar nuevamente cuando Draco comenzó a mecerla sobre su sexo, enterrándose una y otra vez en ella. Altair pasó sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, mientras buscaba con avidez su boca. Draco, a su vez, la rodeo con los brazos, aplastando contra su fuerte torso los pechos pálidos de ella.

La habitación se lleno de sonidos de placer, mientras ambos amantes continuaban su danza. El sol comenzó a dar tímidos destellos en la lejanía, acariciando los árboles y el hermoso valle que rodeaba a la antiquísima mansión ubicada en Wiltshire. Cuando los rayos solares alcanzaron a entrar por la ventana, Altair y Draco gritaron sus nombres al unísono, viniéndose ambos al mismo tiempo, cayendo en su eterna espiral de placer, fundiéndose en uno nuevamente, como venían haciendo ya durante los últimos cinco años.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos en la cama, jadeando con ganas. Una ligera brisa entro por la ventana, estremeciendo los cuerpos desnudos, el sudor enfriándose sobre la piel. Draco jalo la varita de la mesita de noche, y con un gentil hechizo los aseo a ambos. Después, acomodo el pálido y menudo cuerpo de su esposa entre sus brazos, depositando un beso en su coronilla. Una deliciosa languidez se extendió por sus cuerpos, y el sopor los fue recorriendo lentamente, llevándolos a la inconsciencia. La suave voz de Altair lleno el silencio, trayéndolo de vuelta.

-Esto se esta convirtiendo en un mal habito...-y ante la ceja enarcada de Draco, agrego-no me mal entiendas, me encanta que me despiertes así, pero me disgusta que llegues a veces tan tarde o tan cansado, que ni siquiera tienes tiempo para nosotros-

-Sabes que vengo del trabajo y...-

-Lo se, pero hace mucho que no pasas tiempo con los niños... Y Theo sigue enfurruñado porque no has podido ensenarle a hacer piruetas con la escoba...-

-Lo se, y lo siento, de veras, pero en estos momentos estamos muy ocupados con las negociaciones para absorber la multinacional...-

-Entiendo eso, pero, ¿No puedes tomarte aunque sea un fin de semana? De verdad que nos haces mucha falta, sobre todo a los niños, te extrañan mucho, y yo también...-dijo, acariciando sus labios con los propios.

-Prometo que hare todo lo posible para pasar mas tiempo con ustedes, por lo pronto, hoy no voy a ir a la empresa, me voy a pasar todo el día con ustedes-

-¿De verdad?-

- Si-

-Bueno, eso será fantástico…-dijo, mientras con un movimiento de su mano atraía hacia si su bata de seda, cubriendo su cuerpo y poniéndose de pie, rumbo al enorme baño.

Se entretuvieron durante media hora dentro del baño, jugando un poco dentro de la bañera, acariciando sus cuerpos so pretexto de acicalarse mutuamente, las risas inundando el cuarto. Minutos después, y mientras Altair peinaba sus oscuros y largos cabellos frente al espejo, unos quedos golpes en la puerta anunciaron el inicio del día. Draco retiro los hechizos de cierre y silencio, mientras le lanzaba una mirada divertida a su mujer.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, un torbellino de cabellos castaños entro por la misma, impactando sobre las rodillas del rubio, largando una carcajada divertida en cuanto se hubo estabilizado. Los ojos grises del hombre buscaron la pícara mirada azul, mientras respondía a la brillante sonrisa del infante.

-¡Papá!-grito el niño.

Detrás de el, su copia exacta pero en versión femenina caminaba en cortos y elegantes pasos, bufando exasperada por la manera tan impropia en que su hermano había irrumpido en la habitación de sus padres. Altair le sonrió divertida, mientras le tendía el cepillo de carey, para que su hija continuara peinando los cabellos, como tanto le gustaba.

-Parece que se levantaron con mucha energía-dijo Draco, mientas tomaba entre sus brazos al pequeño, sentándose en la cama y colocándolo sobre sus rodillas.

-Así parece…-murmuro Altair- Así que, ¿Qué haremos el día de hoy?-

-¿Vas a estar en casa?-dijo Stella.

Draco observo fijamente los serios ojos grises de su hija. Era idéntica a _Él_, y a la vez tan parecida a Altair. Asintió con una media sonrisa, ensanchándola más cuando observo el brillo ilusionado destellando en las profundidades grisáceas de sus ojos. La fina ceja oscura se arqueó, y se quedo momentáneamente embobado cuando miro el mismo gesto en el reflejo de su mujer.

-¡Quiero montar en escoba!-grito Theodore.

-Vamos a hacer muchas cosas el día de hoy-dijo Altair, mientas se ponía en pie y daba un apretón en el hombro de su hija-principalmente, iremos a visitar a los abuelos Black-

-¡Si!-gritaron los gemelos al unísono.

-Pero antes… a bañarse y vestirse…-

Theodore hizo una mueca, pero partió en pos de su hermana. Altair se deshizo de la bata mientras se deslizaba el vestido por el cuerpo, el fino genero color vino abrazando su cuerpo como una caricia. Se coloco los zapatos, mientras deslizaba la túnica oscura sobre sus hombros. Observo a Draco por el espejo, viéndolo dar vueltas y vueltas por la habitación, terminando de arreglarse. Sonrió al pensar que ese hombre era aun más vanidoso que ella, pero definitivamente, el resultado valía la pena. Terminaron de prepararse, y avanzando uno detrás del otro, salieron de la habitación, rumbo a las habitaciones de sus hijos.

Cada uno se encargo de preparar a cada gemelo, batallando Draco con Theodore para que se vistiera sin da tanta vuelta por la habitación, mientas que Stella, mas tranquila, se dejaba cepillar las largas hebras oscuras. Finalmente, los cuatro se encontraron en el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia el comedor. Los gemelos entraron primero, y cuando Altair iba a entrar, un azote en su trasero la hizo dar un respingo.

-¡Draco!-

El mencionado solamente sonrió de medio lado, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde sus padres se encontraban ya sentados, besando a su madre en la mejilla, mientras daba un cariñoso apretón en el hombro de su padre. Inmediatamente después de haberse sentado, Draco sintió una vez mas la diferencia entre su niñez y el presente. Cuando era niño, cualquier reunión de ese tipo, ya fuera desayuno, comida, merienda o cena, se hacia en el mas completo silencio. De vez en cuando su madre gustaba de hacer algún comentario, seguido de alguna corta respuesta de su padre, pero era todo. Nunca hablaban, ni se miraban siquiera, todo en el más completo y apacible silencio.

Pero desde que los gemelos habían comenzado a balbucear, esa costumbre se había roto. Lucius y Narcissa se encontraban cada vez mas absortos en la contemplación de sus nietos, dedicándoles su atención aun que fueran los incesantes balbuceos que los pequeños bebes lanzaban. Después, cuando habían comenzado a hablar con su media lengua, no había momento en el que no les miraran, atentos a lo que ellos trataban de decir con tanto ahínco. Incluso su padre, que no era tan dado a la paciencia, les respondía con claridad y presteza cuando habían llegado a la edad de los ¿Porque?

Y ahora estaba ahí, observando a Theo hablar hasta por los codos con su abuela, mientas Stella, sentada a un lado de su abuelo le relataba con esa vocecita clara y dulce, la manera en que había tenido que evitar una vez mas que Teddy Lupin se liara a golpes con uno de sus compañeros de curso.

Esa era otra de las cosas que habían cambiado en esa casa. Ambos chicos asistían al _Instituto de Educación Temprana Albus Dumbledore_ que había fundado Granger y Cía. Altair le había asaltado un día comentándole sobre el particular, dándole sus razones para que sus hijos asistieran a semejante escuela, y a el la idea si bien no le había parecido muy buena, no le había dejado otra opción. Sobre todo porque todo niño mágico, ya fuera hijo de muggle, mestizo o sangre pura, asistiría al mismo, a fin de complementar su educación mágica y hacerles conocer todas las costumbres que había en el mundo mágico y que en caso de no hacerse se irían perdiendo irremediablemente.

Por eso, finalmente había accedido a que sus hijos asistieran, junto a su sobrino, Teddy Lupin, y varios chicos que conocía de sus reuniones obligadas con los Weasley. Regreso a la realidad cuando sintió la mano de su mujer sobre la suya.

-¿Qué?-

-Dije que si te parecía primero ir a Diagon Alley antes de pasar a casa de mis padres-dijo Altair.

-Esta bien-

Los Malfoy y los Black no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, no al menos Sirius Black y Lucius Malfoy. El primero era bastante infantil a pesar de ser ya abuelo, el segundo, era lo bastante taimado para hacerle rabiar al seguirle la corriente. Pero como en medio quedaban Altair y sus nietos, ambos hombres se aguantaban y refunfuñaban por lo bajo, ante la diversión de los demás. Aunque de vez en cuando hacían frente común contra Severus Snape, a quien le encantaba molestarlos a ambos.

Finalmente, y después de una serie de recomendaciones de parte de Lucius hacia Stella, se desaparecieron hacia Diagon Alley. Cuando habían salido la primera vez, un par de meses después de que Altair había dado a luz, la gente a su alrededor se había apartado, como si fueran alguna clase de apestados. Los cuchicheos al pasar le habían sentado un poco mal, pues el sabia que era por su causa, pero Altair le había tomado la mano con firmeza, y le había obligado a caminar hasta Florean Fortescue, sentándolos obstinadamente en la terraza del negocio, a fin de tomarse un helado. El mismo Florean los había ido a saludar, y les había brindado una copa de helado, cortesía de la casa, de su nuevo sabor. A Draco nunca le gusto mas el kiwi como en ese momento, como tampoco le pareció que Altair se miraba mas hermosa cuando, a pesar de que la gente se detenía a mirarlos y cuchichear descaradamente, ella dijo algo gracioso y soltó una cristalina carcajada que le aligero la carga sobre su alma. Ahí supo que verdaderamente amaba a esa mujer, y que nunca podría amar a nadie más que a ella.

Ahora, seis años después, la gente se había acostumbrado a verlos pasear junto a sus hijos y sus padres. Claro que había algunos resentidos que habían tratado de hacerle daño, sobre todo a su padre, como la vez que varios magos intentaron hacerse justicia por su propia mano sobre su padre, lanzándole varias maldiciones, las cuales habían impactado en el siempre sólido escudo protector que ella tenia sobre si.

Y aunque los aurores habían aparecido, encabezados por Potter, Altair había dejado bien claro que aquel que se atreviera a hacerle daño a su familia, a cualquiera de ellos, iba a enterarse porque Voldemort ni siquiera había visto venir su muerte. Y ante la mirada aterrada de unos cuantos, y la divertida de Potter, con un fuerte "crack", Altair los había desaparecido a los seis (los cuatro adultos y los gemelos) hacia Malfoy Manor. Desde entonces la gente los miraba pasar con curiosidad, pero no hacían siquiera el amago de acercarse, no fuera que la chica los viera como una amenaza.

Hicieron algunas compras, discutieron sobre la nueva mascota de Theo, y se tomaron un helado antes de aparecerse a las puertas de Grimmauld Place, que si bien ya no estaba bajo _fidelio_, aun era difícil acceder a la casa. Se adentraron en la mansión, seguidos del siempre fiel Kreacher, quien los miraba con adoración, sobre todo a Altair. Caminaron hacia la cocina, que era donde Vanya seguramente se encontraba, deteniéndose un poco antes en el inicio de las escaleras, donde el cuadro de Walburga nuevamente se encontraba.

-Hola abuela, ¿Cómo estas?-dijo Altair.

Walburga la observo fijamente, paseando sus oscuros ojos sobre los gemelos también. Sonrió complacida y después susurro:

-Podría estar mejor… pero no me quejo…-

-¿A que no sabes que Buela?-comenzó Theo.

Draco se despidió de su tía abuela con una sonrisa, mientras Altair lo jalaba hacia la cocina, dejando a los gemelos frente al cuadro, hablando e interrumpiéndose el uno al otro, ante la mirada divertida de la mujer…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Clavo sus fríos ojos verdes en la imagen frente a si. Con furia se retiro el mecho de cabello que se deslizaba frente a sus ojos. Ahí estaba ella, tan poderosa como siempre, tan hermosa como siempre, pero tan lejos para el como siempre había sido. Sentía su magia aun a distancia, emanar de ella como su aroma. Era tan característica, como el más fino perfume, intoxicando sus sentidos. Si tan solo pudiera tocarla, aunque fuera un momento, llenarse de esa magia primigenia que destilaba por cada poro de su cuerpo…

La había tenido una vez a escasos centímetros, a punto estuvo de tocarla pero el chico Nott se lo había impedido. Tan solo había podido tocar su túnica, pero el resabio de su magia acariciando a la propia casi le había hecho tener un orgasmo. A el, que ni siquiera la mas seductora mujer le había puesto así con solo un roce. Ni siquiera Bellatrix con su manera tan erótica de ser había logrado mantener su atención sobre ella. Sabia que el la había empujado hacia los brazos del Lord, y que en parte era su culpa que ella se hubiera obsesionado con el, aunque el ni siquiera la hubiera visto nunca de esa forma.

El Lord solamente había mirado de esa manera a una mujer, una chiquilla que ni siquiera había terminado de desarrollar sus carnes, y sin embargo, él entendía que era lo que le había atraído al Lord de ella. La magia, magia primigenia, densa, concentrada. El tipo de magia que no es blanca ni oscura, solo pura magia, concentrada en sus venas, poderosa y fuerte. Eso era lo que él había deseado de ella, además de lo obvio, pues la ahora mujer era realmente bella, hermosamente mejorada por la magia que corría por sus venas por derecho de nacimiento.

Y entonces lo vio.

El chico era su primogénito, el seria el depositario de la magia que corría por las venas de ella, enriquecida por la misma magia que los Nott, otra familia con el linaje más antiguo que el propio podía haberle proporcionado. El era perfecto para lo que había planeado durante tanto tiempo, y si no podía tenerla a ella…

Ahora solamente necesitaba encontrar el momento justo. Pero el sabia que llegaría, tarde o temprano. El chico llegaría a sus manos, y si de paso pudiera tenerla a ella durante solo unos cuantos minutos, se daría como el mas afortunado. Sacudió la cabeza, bajándose aun mas la capucha, comenzando a caminar hacia Knockurn Alley, tratando de pasar desapercibido. De improviso, sus sentidos saltaron cuando percibió un dulce y fino perfume. Alzo los ojos con la varita preparada, y los clavó en los verdes que le miraban fijamente, y en la sonrisa torcida que adornaba la boca de fresa.

-Lestrange, te he buscado tanto…-dijo.

Y entonces el supo que finalmente el tiempo de espera no iba a ser tan largo.

Sonrió…

* * *

Espero no les haya caído mal ni el lemmon ni la escena domestica... no se, pero me imagino a los Malfoy tan normales como se puede ser en estos casos...

gracias por leer...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas! Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero tuve un accidente, me cai de las escaleras y me fracture la pierna y el brazo derechos, y pues es muy dificil escribir asi, sobretodo porque no tengo a nadie que comparta mi afinidad a escribir y me pueda ayudar... ahorita estoy escribiendo con la izquierda... y eso es muuuuuy lento... pero bueno, tratare de seguir escribiendo hasta que me recupere, de todos modos, envio besitos y les pido que no se me desesperen ni me dejen de leer...

Besos enormes a mis hermanas... las extraño mucho...

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a JK, aunque algunos personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a su humilde servidora...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**BUSCANDO ADEPTOS**

Altair sonrio cuando observo a Clarisse moverse lo mas cuidadosamente que podía, contando con que su enorme barriga de siete meses le impedia hacer bastantes movimientos. Se trago una carcajada cuando recordó a su rubia amiga quejándose sobre cuan gráciles y delicados eran sus movimientos, en contraste con los brutos y desordenados que eran los propios. Draco se había ahogado con su bebida, mientras que ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas por no reírse, sintiendo su rostro enrojecerse por el esfuerzo, del mismo modo en que el de Harry se volvia casi purpura, aguantando las ganas de reir y enfadar mas a su esposa.

Sintió una mirada sobre si, girándose un poco para clavar sus grises ojos en las verdes esmeraldas de su hermano. Harry Potter se había convertido en eso mismo cuando habían mezclado algo mas que sus sangres durante la batalla final. Habían mezclado su magia. Sonrio lánguidamente, y el moreno le contesto rodando los ojos, divertido por el ceño enfurruñado de su mujer. Clarisse seguía parloteando sobre los colores para el cuarto del bebe, mientras su marido se sentaba a su lado, abrazándola por los hombros y haciéndole una caricia a su vientre con la palma abierta.

Altair sintió algo extraño removerse dentro de su pecho, pero desestimo el sentimiento, como venia haciéndolo desde hace mas de cinco años. El clásico sentimiento de ahogo comenzó a instalarse en su pecho, por lo que camino hasta los amplios ventanales, desapareciendo rumbo al jardín, tratando de jalar aire para deshacer el nudo que se formaba con rapidez en su garganta. Sintió, mas que vio, la figura alta y fornida de Harry a sus espaldas, deteniéndose a centímetros de su cuerpo, respirando su calido aliento sobre su cabello, mandando oleadas de calor a su epidermis, erizándole todos los vellos del cuerpo. Harry siempre había sido calor en extremo, donde Draco era frio.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirio.

-Nada-

Fue lo único capaz de contestar. Ni siquiera ella sabia que era lo que pasaba por su mente en realidad, tantos pensamientos caóticos dando vueltas dentro de su cabeza, mareandola y haciéndole sentir las punzadas anunciando una fuerte jaqueca.

-A mi me parece que tienes algo-

Altair se volteo a observarlo fijamente, con la ceja enarcada y una media sonrisa ironica bailando en sus labios.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan perceptivo?-

Harry sonrio y su sonrisa fue como el sol a media mañana, calentando su interior, derritiendole el corazón en un segundo. Un pensamiento se formo en su cabeza pero se escurrio como el agua entre los dedos, seguramente su psique se negaba a formularlo. Y ella estaba segura de que era lo mejor. El moreno abrió sus brazos ofreciéndole la seguridad en ellos, y ella prácticamente se abalanzo sobre el, enterrando su nariz en su pecho y aspirando su aroma, sintiéndose segura y a salvo, profundamente feliz como no recordaba haber estado con anterioridad.

Se quedaron mirando el ocaso, los débiles rayos del sol que moria pintando el cielo de color naranja, tornándose oscuro a medida que el tiempo iba pasando. Era reconfortante estar asi simplemente, sin preocupaciones ni dudas afectando su mente. Sin embargo, la realidad los esperaba fuera de esa pequeña burbuja donde eran ellos dos, las mismas sangre y magia corriendo en sus venas, haciéndoles compenetrarse entre ellos como no lo harian jamas con cualquier otro ser humano, ni siquiera con las personas a las que amaban.

Eran solamente ellos dos, el complemento del otro, y nadie en todo el mundo podría cambiar eso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Draco fruncio el ceño, apretando sus puños con fuerza. No le gustaba, para nada. La sensación en su pecho, los celos rugiendo, corriendo por sus venas como lava ardiente. La imagen frente a el no le era desconocida, de hecho, se repetia constantemente, y la sensación en su cuerpo siempre era la misma, aunque la intensidad hubiera aumentado con el tiempo.

Sabía que eran solo hermanos, que sus sentimientos no iban mas allá del amor fraternal, pero en momentos como ese, cuando la veía sonreír feliz, apartada completamente de cualquier aflicción que pudiera rondar por su cabeza, la sensación de perdida se anclaba a su pecho con fuerza, ahogando la racionalidad que rezumaba su cabeza. Los celos era una debilidad que ningún Malfoy se permitiría jamás, y sin embargo, hervían como caldo ardiente entre sus dedos.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Si bien ellos dos se habían vuelto excesivamente cercanos, el estaba consciente de que Altair jamás le faltaría de ningún modo, pues sabia que ella le amaba profundamente, y aunque a veces sentía el fantasma de Theodore entre ambos, la mirada rebosante de amor en sus grises ojos desdibujaban sus pensamientos en el acto.

La observo caminar hacia el con ese aire elegantemente despreocupado, sonriendo a medias y seduciéndole con su picara mirada. La sonrisa acudió a sus propios labios, y sin notarlo sus manos fueron al encuentro de su cuerpo, mientras su boca reclamaba ansiosa los labios sonrosados. El gruñido bajo de Potter fue un aliciente mas, y el principal motivo de mostrar sus profundos afectos hacia su esposa en su presencia. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los verdes de su ex nemesis, mientras abrazaba contra si el cuerpo mas menudo. La mirada triunfal que sabia se dibujaba en sus metalicas orbes provoco la mueca de disgusto en el moreno frente a el, arrancándole una sonrisa de satisfacción, que cubrió convenientemente con el cabello oscuro de Altair.

-Pasemos a la mesa-dijo Clarisse.

La comida fue amena, bueno, tanto como podría serlo estando ambos presentes. La enemistad de antaño se había convertido en una serie de burdas puyas, que si bien caldeaban un poco los animos, nunca llegaban a un enfrentamiento, so pena de terminar hechizado por la morena ex Slytherin, quien los vigilaba como un águila y apenas comenzaban a bordear terreno peligroso, los silenciaba en el acto. Eso si un "mini" crucio (como ella le llamaba, aunque el efecto era el mismo) no salía "accidentalmente" de su varita.

La charla derivo entre preparativos para la bienvenida al bebe Potter, los diseños para las invitaciones al Baby Shower (del cual Draco había tenido la infinita curiosidad de saber de que manera conseguirían darle un baño al bebe antes de nacer, eso antes de que Altair le explicara a que se refería, haciéndole sentir un poco tonto por no saber de que se trataba, por lo cual aun estaba un poco enfadado) y los planes para las vacaciones de verano que habían decidido tomarse la familia entera.

De ahí todo derivo en la manera de hacer que Lucius y Sirius no se mataran mutuamente, y que Stella no terminara revolucionando el mundo mágico con sus experimentos en pociones. Aunque era seguro que Severus Snape estaría profundamente orgulloso por la que consideraba su nieta honoraria.

Slytherin's.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Clavo las uñas con fuerza en los amplios hombros, mientras el orgasmo les sacudia simultáneamente. Altair ahogo el gemido de su esposo con sus propios labios, dejando caer inmediatamente después su cabeza en el hueco del cuello masculino. Se quedaron ambos abrazados, jadeando por aire y sintiendo los estremecimientos del orgasmo recorrer sus cuerpos con lentitud, mientras el agua perfumada de la bañera lamia sus pieles, limpiando con gentileza los fluidos.

Draco salió despacio de su interior, estirando el brazo para coger la esponja y comenzar a tallar la espalda desnuda, mientras Altair depositaba pequeños besos en su pecho. Se miraron a los ojos durante algunos segundos, hasta que finalmente el rubio cedió a la presión.

-Esta bien. Dime entonces que es lo que vas a hacer…-

Altair sonrio contenta, arrebatándole la esponja de las manos, para comenzar a frotarla sobre el pecho y los hombros, mientras comenzaba a desmenuzar sus pensamientos para su esposo.

-He pensado en donar una de mis cámaras de Gringotts para crear un fideicomiso…-

-¿Una cámara completa?-murmuro el rubio con incredulidad.

-Claro, son demasiados niños, y sabes que la educación en Hogwarts es cara…-

-Pero pensé que pedirían alguna clase de contribución al Ministerio, o donaciones a la sociedad…-

-Si, eso también lo hemos visto, pero sinceramente Draco, ¿Crees en verdad que la gente querrá ayudarnos? ¿Con todos los gastos que significan tantos niños huérfanos?-

-Lo harian. Si lo pidieran a tu nombre o al de Potter…-

-No haremos un circo de esto. Y no nos exhibiremos frente a la gente…-

-La idea de Madre me parece adecuada…-

-¡Por Merlin! ¿Cenas de miles de galeones con gente hipócrita que solamente quiere vernos como si fueramos monos en un circo?-

-¿Qué es un circo…?-

-Después… Eso podría hacerse… pero no creo que dure mucho… además, no es como si necesitara ese dinero… y ya se lo ofreci a Hermione...-

-Tu puedes hacer lo que te plazca, es tu dinero después de todo… pero necesitas estar atenta para que esos fondos no se desvien…-

-Por eso quería tu ayuda… mas que el dinero, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar quien pueda apoyarme con la administración de los fondos, mientras nosotros nos dedicamos a atender las necesidades de los niños y a recolectar mas fondos…-

-Asi que eso es todo lo que quieres de mi…-dijo con una media sonrisa socarrona.

-En esos aspectos si…-murmuro pícaramente mientras su mano viajaba por el pecho desnudo hasta llegar a su miembro, donde comenzó a masajear lentamente-¿Me ayudaras?-

-Mmmmh… Sabes bien como convencerme… esta bien, lo hare…-gimio.

-Ya lo sabia…- murmuro contra sus labios.

-Definitivamente a veces eres demasiado Gryffindor…-

-No querido-dijo, mientras se arrodillaba entre sus piernas, cogiendo su miembro entre sus manos, llevándoselo a la boca- sigo siendo una serpiente…-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El hombre de ojos verdes se detuvo de improviso, mientras en el bolsillo izquierdo de su túnica oscura los viales con las pociones que acababa de comprar en Knocturn Alley tintineaban produciendo un curioso sonido. A su espalda, los pasos apresurados se detuvieron también, y el hombre que le seguía levanto su varita, sabiendo que había sido descubierto. El ojiverde volteo lentamente, cuidando de no hacer movimientos bruscos que asustaran al sujeto a sus espaldas, aunque la varita que tenia entre sus dedos estaba firmemente dirigida hacia el lugar donde sabia estaba el sujeto. Cuando termino de darse la vuelta, y clavo sus ojos en el semblante del hombre, tuvo que reprimir una mueca de profundo asco.

Casi nada quedaba de quien hubiera sido uno de sus compañeros al servicio del Lord Oscuro. La parodia que ahora era Augustus Roockwood le parecía tan irreal que le producía sentimientos encontrados, desde un profundo asco hasta la mas curiosa hilaridad. El otrora orgulloso mago rubio era una completa piltrafa humana, su cabello rubio estaba sucio y desvaído, el color opaco y sin vida. Sus carnes antes recias habían perdido la lozania, dejando un cuerpo flaco y tosco, puro hueso y piel. Vestia completamente de negro, pero la suciedad que se adhería a su oscura túnica le daba un aspecto nauseabundo y asqueroso. Parecía uno de esos indigentes muggles con los cuales habían aprendido a utilizar la maldición asesina hacia tantos años atrás.

Sus ojos parecían dos pozos secos, hundidos en sus cuencas. Las enormes y oscuras ojeras cruzaban su rostro de lado a lado. Los labios agrietados, fruncidos en una mueca de disgusto.

-Augustus…-dijo secamente.

-Hola Lestrange… tanto tiempo sin vernos…-

-Si… tanto tiempo…-

Una idea le rondo entonces por la mente. Ese pedazo de humano podría aun servirle. Si se aplicaba bien, Roockwood podría llevar a cabo algunas tareas necesarias mientras el mismo se ocupaba de otros menesteres aun mas importantes que conseguir esas pociones. Si, en definitiva aun tenia alguna utilidad.

-Estoy en medio de algo que tal vez te pueda interesar…-dijo con una media sonrisa.

Augustus levanto la cabeza, inguiendose de su postura encorvada. La opaca mirada azul brillo malsanamente, mientras su dueño comenzaba a imaginarse que cosas tendría entre manos el mago castaño. Le sonrio lánguidamente, dejando ver sus dientes torcidos y amarillentos, asintiendo conforme. Lestrange alargo la mano, depositando en la del otro mago la tapa de botella que serviría de traslador. El rubio la tomo con fuerza, mientras asentía para desaparecerse segundos después. Lestrange sonrio un poco mas. Había sumado un aliado mas en esa empresa. Estaba seguro de que Augustus haría lo que el quisiera, y cuando finalmente obtuviera lo que tanto anhelaba, se desharía de esa molestia.

Sonrio con deleite, después de todo, ya todo estaba en marcha para comenzar con sus planes, ya faltaba muy poco.

-Ya falta poco, princesa…- murmuro, pensando en brillantes ojos grises y palidas carnes juveniles.

Y se desapareció rumbo a su destino, dejando tras de si solamente en remolino de viento levantado por su propia capa oscura, sobre el solitario callejón…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui por hoy... espero sacar el proximo lo mas pronto posible... les mando un beso

Gracias mil por leer...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas! De nuevo por aquí... dejando otro cap para ver si les gusta... siento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí estoy para reivindicarme… espero no me odien…

Besos enormes a mis hermanas... las extraño...

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a JK, la WB... y demás gente, aunque algunos personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a su humilde servidora...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**YA NO SOY LA ULTIMA**

Se quedo congelada en su sitio cuando el eco terminó de resonar en el amplio espacio de la estancia.

No atinaba a reaccionar, a pesar de ver la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su padre, y las lágrimas derramadas en los de su madre y abuela. Estaba consciente de que tenia que decir algo, pero su cerebro se había ido de paseo y no atinaba a articular ningún sonido. Las miradas expectantes clavadas en su persona la trajeron a la realidad, mientras sentía la mano de su esposo dando ligeros masajes circulares en su espalda.

-¿Cómo?-dijo aun atontada.

-Vamos a ser padres nuevamente… vas a tener un hermanito-

Un hermanito.

Un nuevo Black.

-Ya veo…-

De improviso se sintió mal. La hiel le amargo la boca, mientras las lágrimas trataban de hacerse camino hacia sus ojos, pero las reprimió como pudo. Sabia que debía sentirse feliz por el nuevo miembro de su familia, pero no era así.

Se sentía desplazada, como si la hubiesen hecho a un lado. Veía la felicidad de sus padres, sus palabras de alegría, y sentía que eran como puñaladas en su corazón. El eco sordo de la traición comenzó a corroer sus entrañas, mientras un pensamiento se abría paso entre todo el caos que daba vueltas en su mente: fue reemplazada.

Mascullo una disculpa mientras se desaparecía, dejando a su esposo e hijos en Grimmauld Place, mientras ella huía del dolor que comenzaba a nacer en su pecho. Apareció en su casa en Salem, en pleno jardín, rodeada de Quetzales, los cuales salieron huyendo despavoridos cuando se percataron de la imprevista presencia. Se dejo caer de rodillas, las lágrimas saliendo a borbotones, mientras los sollozos arrasaban su garganta.

"¿Es que ya no la querían?" Se preguntó.

Seguramente era eso, porque la estaban reemplazando por otra persona, la estaban haciendo a un lado, le estaban quitando todo lo que le pertenecía y por lo que tanto había luchado.

¿No había atravesado medio mundo por conocer a su padre? ¿Por sentir su cariño?

¿No habían sido suficientes todos los sacrificios que había hecho para tenerlos a ambos a su lado?

Por lo visto no, porque ahora querían quitarle todo por cuanto había luchado. Ahora todo el amor de sus padres seria para el, y ella se quedaría sin nada.

Porque el si iba a tener el amor de sus padres desde pequeño. Crecería envuelto en su amor, en su presencia. Nunca tendría que ser llamado despectivamente un bastardo. Nunca tendría que esperar por besos nocturnos, palabras de aliento, presencia en sus cumpleaños, orgullo cuando ganara algún premio, porque siempre iba a tenerlos.

No como ella, que aunque tuvo el amor de su madre y sus abuelos, siempre le falto el amor de su padre, el reconocimiento, la atención, el saber que el estaría ahí para ella, pasara lo que pasara.

¿Es que así iban a ser siempre las cosas?

¿Siempre tendría que luchar hasta la extenuación para conseguir lo que tanto deseaba, para terminar perdiéndolo apenas conseguirlo?

Primero consiguió a su padre y perdió a su abuelo, consiguieron la libertad pero perdió a Theodore, y ahora que finalmente tenía a su familia completa y estaban en paz, la dejaban de lado.

¿Porque? ¿No era lo suficientemente buena para sus padres?

El corazón le duele como si un animal se lo hubiese arrancado a dentelladas. Se deja caer al suelo, sin fuerzas, mientras el cielo azulado da paso a las nubes oscuras que anuncian la tormenta. Cuando las primeras gotas caen, mojando de a poco todo a su alrededor, la humedad se confunde con las lagrimas que salen de sus ojos. Los cierra con fuerza, los sollozos dejando su garganta como gritos desaforados, espantando aun más a los pequeños Quetzales, que se acurrucan aún más dentro de su pequeña casita.

El cabello se confunde con el fango, sus manos enterradas en el lodo, como garras, arañando el suelo desesperadamente, como desesperados son los intentos de sus pulmones por jalar oxígeno. Un luminoso rayo cae a escasos metros sobre uno de los árboles cercanos, partiéndolo en dos y haciéndolo caer al suelo envuelto en llamas, precedido por un trueno especialmente ensordecedor, tanto, que cubre el ruidoso "crack" de una aparición.

El hombre caminó hasta ella, arrodillándose a su lado, cubriendo su cara con su cabeza, observándola atentamente y buscando alguna herida visible, haciendo muecas cada vez que un nuevo sollozo escapa de los rosados labios. Da un respingo cuando la ronca y titubeante voz se deja escuchar.

-¿Que haces aquí?-

Lo ha sentido llegar del mismo modo en que sabe que el sintió que no estaba en el mismo continente. Si bien la empatía debió haber desaparecido cuando ella finalmente obtuvo toda su magia, la mezcla de sangre y magia, realizada por la poción (1), les permitió tener una especie de conexión, parecido a un presentimiento, que les permite sentirse a pesar de la distancia.

-Sentí que me necesitabas- respondió.

La lluvia y las lágrimas apenas la dejan ver el rostro preocupado del mago, pero aún así sabe que tiene el ceño fruncido. Se limpia la cara con ambas manos, pero el barro entre sus dedos la ensucian aun más. Harry se ríe bajito, tomándola de los brazos para ponerla de pie, mientras la estrecha entre sus brazos. La siente estremecerse, tal vez por el frío, tal vez por los sollozos, y la aprieta aun mas dentro de su cerco, enterrando su nariz en las empapadas hebras oscuras. Huele a lluvia y tierra, y a algo más característico, el aroma que lleva impregnado en la nariz, la esencia que lleva tatuada en su alma.

Dentro de si, el ha reconocido que la ama, no como ama a su esposa, por quien daría todo, sino de una forma mas profunda, de la manera que sabe que nunca amara a ninguna otra mujer, puesto que ella ha sido la primera. Es algo que se mezcla con la sangre de sus venas, intrínsecamente mezclado con su magia, con su alma.

Ella es el amor de su vida.

La separa un poco de si, lanzando hechizos no verbales para limpiarla y adecentarla. La lluvia no los moja, pues el ya se ha puesto a buen recaudo. La toma entre sus brazos, cargándola como una princesa, mientras se dirige al caserón. Su respiración le hace cosquillas, pues ella entierra el rostro en su cuello, sujetándose con fuerza. Las puertas dobles se abren justo antes de que el siquiera pregunte por la forma de entrar, se sorprende un poco, pero comprende cuando ella murmura sobre el reconocimiento de magia. No pregunta aunque la duda de si es sobre la magia de ella, la suya o ambas le quema la lengua.

Se encuentran con la estancia, llena de figuras cobijadas por sabanas blancas, defensoras contra el polvo inexistente gracias a la ayuda de los elfos. Sin embargo, le parece extraño que en todo el tiempo que llevan ahí ninguno se hubiera aparecido a recibirles. Nuevamente ella le murmura algo sobre que todos están en la casa Valerius, en Londres, y solamente vienen una vez por semana a adecentar la casa. El cabecea afirmativamente y continua su camino hacia un largo mueble, que resulta ser un aterciopelado diván, algo que vislumbra por las formas reveladoras de sus patas. La fina tela oscura, decorada con arabescos en tonos plata, le permite depositarla con delicadeza, aun así, ella no se suelta, quedando prácticamente sentada sobre su regazo.

La envuelve mas apretadamente, meciéndola como a una niña pequeña, mientras espera a que decida darle alguna explicación. No es que las necesite, pues antes de venir él ya había sido enterado por su muy histérico padrino, quien le envió a buscarla ante la hosca y odiosa mirada de su marido. En otro momento se hubiera reído, pero la angustia le había ganado, y concentrándose en sentir su núcleo mágico, se desapareció.

Los minutos les envuelven en silencio, el tiempo caminando con lentitud hipnótica mientras la tarde va cayendo afuera. Siente su respiración acompasada, como si estuviera dormida, pero sus manos no han dejado de aferrarse a su cuerpo, como si tuviera miedo de dejarle ir. Siente el cuerpo entumido, resultado de haber pasado más tiempo del esperado en la misma posición. Se remueve un poco, buscando aliviar el dolor de sus articulaciones, cuando de pronto la cabeza oscura se mueve y cae hacia atrás, dejándole observar sus perfectas facciones.

Recorre con la mirada el rostro amado, aquel que quisiera mirar embelesado para toda la eternidad, pero que sabe no puede hacerlo durante más que unos minutos. La tentación es grande, y con la mano libre comienza a delinear las finas cejas oscuras, el arco de la respingada nariz, el dibujo lleno de sus rosados labios. Las sonrosadas mejillas le atraen con su aterciopelada palidez sin mácula, la suavidad de su oscuro cabello, que atrae hacia su nariz entre sus dedos para aspirar el extasiante perfume. Sus ojos verdes se clavan en sus labios, deseando acercarse, degustar el dulce sabor de su saliva, la cálida fragancia de su aliento. Sus propios labios le hormiguean, ardiendo de ansias por cubrirlos, rogando cumplir el mayor anhelo de su vida.

Y entonces, como un pecador, finalmente cae.

Sus labios se acercan, lentamente, degustando en la distancia, la anticipación, y cuando finalmente esta a punto de cubrir con los suyos la fruta prohibida, cuando siente el cosquilleo de rozar su piel con la otra piel… se detiene abruptamente cuando escucha el glorioso sonido de un ¿ronquido?

Separa el rostro confundido, al percatarse de que, efectivamente, la mujer más seductora del mundo, al menos para el, esta roncando suavemente. La risa se le atora en la garganta, haciéndole atragantarse en el intento de no emitir ni un sonido para no despertarla. Riendo por lo bajo, la acomoda entre sus brazos nuevamente, mientras por dentro ríe como loco, feliz por contemplar la humanidad de quien considera poco meno que una diosa. Y así, con ella segura entre sus brazos, clava su verde mirada en el retazo de jardín que se vislumbra por la enorme ventana, dejándose extasiar por el atenuado sonido de la lluvia, golpeando contra la ventana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Días después, ya más tranquila, después de haber reconocido que había sido una completa exagerada, y de haber escuchado, en diferentes tonos y volumen, la regañina de todos sus seres queridos. Su mirada esta clavada en el jardín, donde sus hijos corretean detrás de los pavos, mientras Lucius los observa de reojo, la sonrisa ocultándose detrás del periódico. Narcissa ha dejado de tratar de reñirlos, sobre todo cuando Theodore, su preferido, le lanza esa miradita de Gryffindor arrepentido, esa que... si, esa.

Suspira divertida, mientras atrae la túnica y su bolso hacia si, ya lista para aparecerse en Diagon Alley. Da un vistazo a su alrededor, pero cuando encuentra todo en su lugar, finalmente se desaparece. No necesita avisarle a sus suegros que se ha ido, después de todo, en el desayuno ya había hecho el comentario, además que las protecciones de la mansión seguramente les han avisado.

Se aparece frente a Gringott`s, lista para su entrevista con Leviank, el duende que lleva la administración de sus cámaras. Finalmente, después de varios tramites, la donación para el fideicomiso para la ayuda de los chicos huérfanos esta lista. Y gracias a su marido, también tiene un mago dispuesto a ayudarles con la administración. Es un Slytherin, como ellos, y a pesar de la fama de la Casa, Draco asegura que es de confianza. Se topa casi de frente con Miles Bletchey, quien la espera en la entrada del banco. No le pasa desapercibida la mirada apreciativa que le lanza, pero lo deja estar porque el no le ha faltado al respeto en ningún momento, y tampoco es que no le halague un poco la atención. Le sonríe al mago como bienvenida, y después del apropiado saludo, donde ella reafirma una vez más su posición de bruja felizmente casada, ambos caminan hacia el interior del banco.

Sin embargo, antes de terminar de entrar, siente sobre si una mirada intensa, y un roce inesperado, como una caricia, sobre su espalda a través de la oscura cascada de su pelo, que le hace darse media vuelta, oteando con cautela hacia todos lados.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Es… no, no pasa nada, olvídalo-

Siguen su camino hasta encontrarse con el duende, quien les mira con cautela pero a la vez con respeto.

Después de eso, ella no presta mucha atención a la charla, pues lo ocurrido anteriormente la inquieta tanto, que la sensación la acompaña por el resto del día…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se apareció en la destartalada vivienda que le servía como punto de encuentro para sus movimientos. Apenas hubo puesto los pies en la habitación, se dejo caer contra la pared, sosteniéndose precariamente, jadeando como si hubiese corrido un maratón. El sudor corría por su rostro, siguiendo su camino hacia su cuello, perdiéndose en la tela de la fina camisa, la cual había visto tiempos mejores.

Con rapidez se abrió los pantalones, bajándolos hasta medio muslo junto a los calzoncillos. Su mano callosa rodea su miembro erecto, el cual lo siente tan duro como el hierro, mientras comienza a bombear con rapidez, buscando llegar al orgasmo furiosamente. En su mente continúa reproduciéndose la sensación del tacto de los suaves cabellos oscuros, el aroma de la piel perfumada, el sonido de la profunda voz de la bruja que ayudo a asesinar a su señor. Su mente trata con fiereza de reproducir la sensación que le recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando sus dedos rozaron su espalda, que si bien fueron solo segundos, la electricidad que corrió por su piel le dejo en tal estado de éxtasis, que en esos momentos termina corriéndose con un ronco gemido, imaginándosela debajo de su cuerpo, rozando su piel desnuda, recibiéndole en su interior.

Aprieta los ojos con fuerza, mientras termina de eyacular, mordiéndose las ganas insatisfechas. Se retira el sudor del rostro con una mano enguantada, y mientras se lanza un hechizo de limpieza y se sube los pantalones, desea con todas sus fuerzas que el día en que pueda meterse entre sus piernas llegue pronto. Porque ha confirmado finalmente sus pensamientos.

Le necesita.

No solamente su magia, sino a ella, toda completa. Necesita su cuerpo, su piel, su presencia. Y cuando finalmente obtenga lo que requiere de ella, le rogara a su señor porque se la entregue como premio, para tenerle solo para el. Su perfecto y bello juguete para siempre. Después se desaparece, dejando tras de si, solamente un pequeño charco de semen, olvidado en medio de la soledad de la ruinosa casona…

(1)En el penúltimo capitulo de la Última Black, Altaír y Harry intercambian sangre y magia para que éste último se haga mas fuerte y pueda derrotar a Voldemort, por este intercambio, ambos se convierten en "hermanos gemelos", pues comparten, sin saberlo, los tres tipos de enlaces que vinculan a estos magos para toda la eternidad: Sangre, Alma, Magia.

Bueno, espero me perdonen por la tardanza, no tengo cara... bueno si, tengo Face... jajajaja

Un abrazo a todas y gracias mil por leer...


	5. Chapter 5

Hellooooo! Nuevamente ando por aqui... espero me hayan extrañado... y no me maten por tardarme... lo siento en serio... Pero bueno, les dejo otro cap para que me perdonen...

Un besazo a mis hermanitas... las quiero mucho y las extraño, pero esta mala vida nomas no me deja...

Disclaimer: Solo la historia es mia, al igual que los personajes que no pertenecen a HP original... lo demas es de la rubia y las empresas afiliadas...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**LO QUE ESTA DEBAJO**

Se mira al espejo, curiosa. Le sonríe a su reflejo mientras se observa desde todos los ángulos posibles, admirando su cuerpo desnudo. Hay algo en ella, algo que esta catalogando como "raro". Con lentitud acaricia con su mirada los largos cabellos oscuros, notando los reflejos azulados destellando contra la luz del medio día que se cuela por el enorme ventanal abierto. La pálida y rosada piel del rostro, las finas y oscuras cejas, los bellos espejos líquidos que tiene por ojos, las largas y oscuras pestañas enmarcando la mirada analítica. El arco de la nariz, elegantemente perfecto, terminando en esa punta respingada que se frunce graciosamente cuando hace un puchero.

Los labios llenos, rosados y cálidos, hermosos como un botón de rosa, la suave y redondeada barbilla, el grácil cuello, como el de un cisne. La cremosa piel de los hombros, delicados huesos de las clavículas, suave piel de los pechos llenos, los pezones erectos, sonrosados. Las finas líneas del torso, la cintura estrecha, los huesos de la cadera, la pequeña cicatriz de la cesárea sobre el vientre plano, el monte de Venus delineado por el vello recortado, la intimidad oculta. Las largas piernas de muslos firmes, tobillos suaves y pies delgados. La interminable espalda, las nalgas firmes y suaves como las de un bebé.

No sabe que es, pero "siente" que hay "algo" que no esta bien. Algo que le hace verse diferente, pero no sabe qué. Solo sabe que cuando se mira a los ojos hay algo ahí, un destello de algo que no debería estar, algo que la ha hecho diferente. Y lo ha notado. Igual que ha notado el mismo brillo en ojos distintos, conocidos y amados. Y eso le produce ansiedad y un poco de miedo, pero cuando observa el brillo gemelo esos sentimientos se esfuman, y se siente cálida y protegida. Si tan solo pudiera sentirse asi el resto del tiempo…

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la distrae de sus pensamientos. Con un movimiento de su mano atrae la bata hacia su cuerpo, cubriéndose de inmediato. Con otro, retira el encantamiento de cierre.

-Adelante-

La tierna imagen de Theodore avanza con lentitud hacia ella, sonriéndole de forma deslumbrante. Altair contiene el aliento, pues cada vez que lo mira, el corazón le salta dolorosamente dentro del pecho, recordando una sonrisa idéntica, aunque mas adulta. Le sonríe con ternura, mientras se sienta al pie de la amplia cama, abriendo los brazos para recibir al niño, quien se lanza hacia la protección de los mismos, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de la joven madre, aspirando el aroma que le da seguridad.

-¿Qué pasa mi niño?-susurra ella, mientras le pasa los dedos entre el cabello, en una caricia consoladora.

-¿Cuándo iremos a visitar a papá?-dice el niño, la voz sonando apagada.

El nudo en su garganta se vuelve amargo, impidiéndole respirar correctamente, mientras se traga las lágrimas de añoranza. Lo aprieta un poco mas contra su pecho, meciéndolo como cuando era un bebé, y lloraba entre sus brazos.

-Pronto, querido. He pensado que tal vez el fin de semana podríamos ir a visitarle, ¿Qué te parece?-

El niño asiente lentamente, sin separarse de los brazos que le dan consuelo. Dentro de su pecho, el amor y la nostalgia por un padre ausente le ciñen el cuerpo. No lo ha conocido más que por fotografías y por los relatos de su madre, quien les ha contado sin mentirles todo lo que sabe sobre su padre, a veces ayudada por los recuerdos de Draco, otras por los de Zabini y por los de Parkinson, pero a él siempre le han sabido a poco.

Altair se lamenta el no haber mandado a hacer un cuadro mágico, porque a veces la melancolía le puede tanto que lo extraña con todo su ser, pero en otros momentos, cuando su cabeza piensa en frío Slytherin, se convence a si misma de que fue lo mejor, porque el hombre que se movería y hablaría sobre el óleo no sería aquél a quien amó con todo su ser.

Finalmente, con un suspiro se recompone y separa un poco el pequeño cuerpecito.

-Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer el día de hoy?-pregunta con una sonrisa.

La mirada azul cambió dejando a un lado el eco dolorido por una chispa divertida. Mientras el pequeño espera sentado sobre la cama, ella termina de vestirse, suspirando y tratando de arrancarse la melancolía que la envuelve a veces como un manto líquido, otras, como el eco oleoso de un charco de brea.

Se encaminaron pues hacia el jardín, el sonido de los parloteos del menor como un insistente zumbido, pero el camino se vio cortado cuando al pasar por una de las salas de descanso, el sonido de la chimenea y la cabeza verdosa que flotaba sobre ella la sobresaltaron.

-¡Clarisse! ¿Pasa algo?-dijo Altair, arrodillándose frente a la chimenea.

-Nada, tranquila. Hermione esta aquí, vino para que revisáramos los datos para la fundación. Miles viene para acá, así que me toca avisarte a ti…-

-Se suponía que me avisarían con tiempo…-dijo, volteando hacia atrás, observando con aprensión el ceño fruncido de Theodore- ¿Esta Rose ahí?-

Clarisse sonrió ladina -Rose y Victoire. Hermione esta de nanny el día de hoy…-

La morena hizo una mueca y suspiro.-Bueno, en un momento estoy allá, déjame libre paso-

La cabeza de su amiga desapareció, mientras ella se ponía en pie. Clavo los ojos grises en los azules que la miraban fijamente, la pequeña cejita castaña arqueada y la boquita fruncida en un gesto tan Malfoy, que Altair tuvo que tragarse la carcajada que quiso escaparse de sus labios.

-Iremos a ver a Tía Clarisse… sólo será un momento… además, podrás jugar un poco con Rose y Victoire… ¿Está bien?-dijo como si nada.

Una pequeña sonrisa hizo su nido en los rosados labios, mientras el sonrojo en las mejillas se hacía pronunciado.

-Bien-dijo el niño, caminando hacia ella para tomarla de la mano.

Altair ofreció los polvos al niño, quien los tomo en un puño, lanzándolos hacia la chimenea. Ambos saltaron, metiéndose dentro, mientras ella gritaba la dirección destinada, las risas de su hijo acompañándola en el camino. Finalmente, con un elegante paso aterrizaron del otro lado, y mientras se sacudía la túnica para quitarse el verdoso hollín, las risas infantiles les llegaron desde afuera de la habitación.

-¡Theo!-gritaron ambas niñas.

Theodore Nott III corrió hacia ellas, con las mejillas aún mas sonrojadas y la risa escapando de su boca. Ambas niñas lo tomaron de la mano, mientras lo apuraban para salir de la habitación, el sonido de la media lengua de Rose contrastando con el eco de la de Victoire, el acento fuertemente marcado en la pequeña semi-veela.

Clarisse la recibió entonces, bamboleándose de un lado al otro como un pequeño pingüino, un pingüino embarazado. Altair ahogo una risita, mientras mantenía su mascara de póquer firmemente sobre su rostro, no fuera que hiciera enojar a la mujer.

-Bienvenida, ya están todos aquí…-dijo la rubia.

-Vamos pues-

Altair suspiro quedamente, iba a ser una tarde muy agotadora…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La sangre le hierve de furia cuando el estúpido elfo le anuncia una visita completamente inesperada y fuera de lugar. Salta sobre sus pies, casi volando hacia el salón azul, mientras la rabia le recorre el cuerpo y la varita que lleva firmemente asida en su mano derecha comienza a soltar chispas rojas. Se detiene apenas frente a la puerta, haciendo varias respiraciones hasta que logra calmarse un poco y regresar a su fachada de siempre, fría indiferencia.

De un solo movimiento abre y cierra la puerta, deteniéndose lo justo a su lado para lanzar una fría y pesada mirada al oscuro mago que la observa recargado sobre el sillón, con las piernas cruzadas elegantemente y la varita de madera oscura bailando entre sus dedos delgados y finos. El mago sonríe sarcásticamente, mientras arquea una ceja, dándole una mirada desafiante y burlesca, mientras ella contiene un bufido grosero, impropio de una dama como ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-sisea ella- ¡Sabes que no puedes dejarte ver por donde sea! ¡Mucho menos acercarte a mi! ¡¿El Señor Oscuro te dejó estúpido o que?!-

La sonrisa en su boca se hace mas amplia, mientras el mago suelta una risita por lo bajo, aparentemente divertido por la reacción de la mujer frente a él. Se puso de pie con elegancia, caminando hacia uno de los amplios ventanales, oteando por entre los cortinones el amplio jardín que los elfos se afanaban por embellecer.

-Encontramos el libro-dijo simplemente.

La bruja abrió los ojos grandemente, sintiéndose de pronto perturbada. Sabía a lo que se refería, y sabía lo que pasaría a partir de ese acontecimiento. Pero el odio dentro de ella, oscuro y viscoso como brea, mando muy lejos de su consciencia las consecuencias de sus actos. Lo único que le importaba era que Valerius pagara, no importaba nada más. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente de indeseables pensamientos, y nuevamente clavo sus verdes ojos en los del tenebroso mago.

-Perfecto. ¿Ahora que sigue?-

Rodolphus dio la media vuelta, la sonrisa ampliándose en sus labios aun más si cabe.

-Ahora solamente vamos a esperar…-

-Esperar que…-

-Esperar que lleguen los _Samonios (1)_… y entonces, durante el _Samahin_…-sonrió.

Daphne sonrió también, mientras miraba de reojo el calendario mágico sobre la chimenea.

"Pronto" pensó.

-Ya tengo el candidato perfecto. Un varón con la sangre más pura en todo el mundo-

La bruja casi se relamió de la expectación, imaginándose el dolor que sufriría la maldita que le había arrebatado a Theodore, cuando supiera que su hijo iba a ser el futuro Lord Oscuro. Cuanto gozaría con su sufrimiento, viendo retorcerse al pequeño gusano, ése que pudo haber sido su hijo. La impaciencia burbujeó en sus venas, pero la acalló con frialdad, después de todo, si ya había esperado tantos años, que serían unos cuantos meses…

Se froto las manos con inmensa alegría. Y la insana sonrisa que acudió a sus labios, le arranco una idéntica al mago frente a ella…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cerró la llave del agua en cuanto terminó de aclararse el cabello, suspirando cuando su cuerpo le recordó cuan cansado se encontraba. El entrenamiento con los novatos había sido poco más que intenso, pero había valido la pena, siempre lo valía. Salió de la ducha sin importarle el ir dejando sus huellas húmedas sobre el parqué, mientras se anudaba una toalla sobre las caderas, y con otra más pequeña, se secaba el oscuro cabello, alborotándolo aún mas si cabe.

Al terminar de secarse, lanzo la toalla hacia el cesto correspondiente con ya nada sorprendente puntería, haciendo un ademan de festejo. Se detuvo frente a el espejo y nuevamente se observo en él con detenimiento.

Sin duda su cuerpo había cambiado. Había ganado altura, no mayor al 1.80 que sabia que su padre había ostentado, pero para un huérfano mal comido era todo un logro. Los músculos de sus pectorales y brazos se habían desarrollado como normalmente debían haberlo hecho, pero sin ser exagerados. Se había convertido en un cuerpo atlético de miembros elásticos y fuertes, con músculos fibrosos, dándole un aire masculino y recio que le había faltado durante la adolescencia. Su rostro se había endurecido, dejando atrás las líneas infantiles que le habían perseguido hasta antes de su decimo octavo cumpleaños, dándole un aire sexy y viril, según su esposa y Altair.

La cicatriz en su frente se había ido difuminando con los años, dejando solamente un espectral imagen plateada, que ocultaba con el largo flequillo. Los ojos, dos esmeraldas pulidas, brillaban con fuerza detrás de las nuevas lentillas cuadradas, de armazón tan fino que ni se notaba, regalo de Altair por su cumpleaños numero veinte. Recorrió la piel color caramelo, donde las cicatrices dejadas por las batallas, ahora casi imperceptibles, hacían un mapa sobre la misma, sin ningún orden o patrón aparente.

Frunció nuevamente el ceño, mirándose a los ojos por el espejo, viendo, _sintiendo_, que algo en el no funcionaba bien. Algo había cambiado después de la batalla, algo que le hacía sentirse diferente, que le hacia sentirse _igual_ a cuando tenia dieciocho. Y era precisamente eso, que se sentía del mismo modo, como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido sobre su persona, como si se hubiese quedado estancado en el momento en que mato a Voldemort. El sonido de los pasos de sus compañeros al entrar a las duchas, le sacó de sus pensamientos, y la escurridiza idea a la que estaba llegando se le escapó hacia algún lugar de su memoria, cuando las risas y las pullas hacia él le distrajeron.

Tal vez, si se hubiera acordado, en el futuro no se hubiera angustiado tanto…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se apartó los largos rizos platinados, los cuales le impedían ver los documentos entre sus manos. Frunció el ceño, mientras leía con avidez la casi ilegible letra. Un escalofrío le subió por la columna cuando comparó los escritos con las copias que habían requisado los aurores en la última redada en el Callejón Knockturn. La respiración se le entrecortó mientras ahogaba un jadeo. No podía ser.

Caminó hacia el salón repleto de objetos mágicos, buscando el artefacto conocido como **1.785.124-LOAR**, el Libro de Oro de Amón-Ra, el Dios Solar Creador. Mientras caminaba iba pensando en todos los escritos que había leído al respecto, pero sobre todo, en lo que había sentido la única vez que había podido estar cerca del enorme libro. Conformado por pesadas hojas de oro, escritas de derecha a izquierda con jeroglíficos en Egipcio antiguo, que solo algunos de ellos, ella incluida, habían podido medio entender. Si sus pensamientos eran correctos, entonces ese objeto estaba a punto de ser robado.

Llegó hasta la maciza puerta de roble oscuro, colocando la mano sobre la perilla, la cual al contacto con su piel se calentó hasta ser casi insoportable, dejando oír momentos después un seco "click" cuando el cerrojo fue recorrido. Se adentro en la absoluta oscuridad, caminando hacia el frente con la confianza de quien ha estado entre esos interminables estantes casi a diario, mientras a cada paso que daba, la luz de las antorchas se iba encendiendo. Llegó casi al final, hasta donde estaba el estante con los objetos mas fascinantes del mundo, los cuales, sin embargo, también eran los mas peligrosos, parándose en seco cuando descubrió el lugar vacío en medio de la Lanza del Destino y la Cornucopia de Amaltea, depositados en sus respectivas urnas protectoras.

Quiso hacer el amago de dar media vuelta y correr a dar la alarma, pero antes de siquiera terminar de dar la vuelta, la luz se había ido para siempre. Cayó muerta, envuelta en la bendita inconsciencia, mientras de su cabeza abierta brotaban borbotones de sangre. Frente a ella, la figura oscura de su asesino, blandía una pesada estatuilla representando a la Diosa Celta Morrigan(2), la Reina de los Fantasmas, quien, irónicamente, acababa de realizar una de sus funciones.

La figura dejo caer la estatuilla, quien resonó contra el suelo con un seco "plank", mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la salida, silbando por lo bajo una melodía desconocida. Entre las ropas oscuras, oculta por la negra y un poco usada túnica, refulgía un brillo dorado, como el halo de un pequeño sol, que iba anunciando la muerte con su fulgor, a cada paso que daba…

* * *

(1) El calendario celta dividía el año en dos partes, la mitad oscura comenzando en el mes de _Samonios_ (lunación octubre-noviembre), y la mitad clara, comenzando en el mes de _Giamonios_ (lunación abril-mayo). Se consideraba que el año comenzaba con la mitad oscura, así Samonios se convertía en el año nuevo celta. La festividad céltica del Samahin ] se describe como una comunión con los espíritus de los difuntos que, en esta fecha, tenían autorización para caminar entre los vivos, dándosele a la gente la oportunidad de reunirse con sus antepasados muertos.

(2) Su nombre significa literalmente "La reina de los fantasmas", era una diosa de los celtas irlandeses antiguos. Una de sus personalidades era el pánico, y la otra incitaba a los guerreros a combatir. Su aspecto espantoso adoptaba sólo cuando se presentaba ante los que iban a morir, preferentemente en batalla.

Bueno, espero que con esto no me odien tanto... no prometo nada, mejor hechos... nos vemos en el proximo... un abrazo...

Gracias mil por leer...


	6. Chapter 6

Hola... no me había dado cuenta de que este ya estaba listo... sinceramente no se que me paso... creo que el muso anda borracho... en fin, aquí les dejo otro cap...

Besos a mis hermanas... y un abrazo enorme a Inés, que es mama (dos veces)... Feliz día!

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia, Altair, los niños... creo que es todo...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

**ACELERACIÓN**

Clavo sus sorprendidos ojos en el rostro de su marido, buscando algún signo de broma, pero la mirada gris idéntica a la suya le confirmo sus palabras. Se sintió estremecer de terror al imaginarse que el destino de la inefable muerta hubiera sido el de Luna, quien en esos momentos se encontraba entre los brazos de su marido, prácticamente enterrada en ellos mientras todos los demás exclamaban su desconcierto y horror de diferentes maneras. Altaír dirigió su mirada hacia Harry, buscando la tranquilidad que el verde bosque de sus ojos siempre le brindaba. Pero la mirada verde lucia preocupada, mientras estrechaba entre sus brazos a su mujer, lo más que podía hacerlo debido al enorme vientre.

Se puso de pie, caminando hacia su rubia amiga, mientras la abrazaba por entre los propios brazos de Blaise, enterrando su rostro en su cabellera rubia, aspirando el olor a fresco, a sueños y criaturas maravillosas. Sintió unas enormes manos apretar sus hombros, y de inmediato supo que Harry la estaba sosteniendo por la espalda. Los límpidos ojos azules de la rubia se clavaron en los suyos, llenos de determinación y coraje.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo.

Altaír suspiró mientras la miraba, sintiendo a sus espaldas la manera en que su marido y Harry se tensaban ostensiblemente, tragando saliva mientras sentía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, frenadas por el siseo bajo de la serpiente.

-No-

Todos los ojos se dirigieron al semblante endurecido del mago de piel oscura que había estrechado con mas fuerza aun a la rubia bruja entre sus brazos. Cualquiera hubiese pensado que seria Draco y no Blaise, quien se negaría en redondo, pero el moreno no estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro a su mujer, hijos incluidos. Altaír estuvo de acuerdo, la sangre Slytherin moviéndose en sus venas, enfriando la lava ardiente de su rabia, calmando sus ganas y aclarando su mente, sus pensamientos arremolinándose uno tras otro con rapidez pero con extrema lucidez, sopesando sus opciones. Detrás de ella, podía escuchar los engranajes del cerebro Gryffindor moverse libremente, mientras sentía los casi imperceptible espasmos que la adrenalina les conferia a sus cuerpos, listos para saltar varita en mano.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijeron al unisono Clarisse y Draco.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Es que no se escuchan? Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con eso, nuestro tiempo de buscar problemas termino-dijo Clarisse.

Harry clavo sus ojos verdes en su mujer, su mirada incrédula. Altaír rodo sus ojos, exasperada.

-Vamos Harry, no esperaras que nos metamos en problemas ahora que todo esta tan calmo, Clarisse tiene razón, ya no tenemos diecisiete años…-

-Parece que ustedes si…-murmuro por lo bajo Ron.

-… todos tenemos familias por las que velar… hijos que cuidar y proteger… ya no podemos seguir comportándonos como si no tuviéramos nada que perder-dijo Altaír mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos- Ahora no podemos saltar frente al peligro asi sin mas…-

-Lo se, pero este hecho es lo suficientemente perturbador como para ponernos en alerta…-

-Pero no lo suficiente para saltar a la acción de inmediato…-agregó Draco.

-Si hubiera sido tu esposa…-murmuro Ron.

-¡Nunca hubiera permitido que fuera mi esposa!-saltó el rubio-nunca, ni en un millón de años hubiera dejado que algo le pasara a mi esposa-caminó hacia Altaír, tomándola de las manos-porque primero hubiera saltado frente a lo que fuera por ella-

-Eso sonó demasiado Hufflepuff…-dijo Altaír sonriéndole a su marido.

-¡Oye!-gritaron Neville y Hanna.

-Mientras tanto nosotros estaremos alerta, Kingsley ha dado la orden de que todos los aurores estén al pendiente de cualquier actividad inusitada…-

-Pues si el que maten a alguien en el Departamento de Misterios no es algo inusitado…-

-¡Ron!-

-… y tomen en cuenta cualquier reporte al respecto-terminó Harry fulminando al pelirrojo con la vista.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, asintiendo a las palabras de Harry y pensando en lo dicho por Altaír y Clarisse.

-Bien, entonces todos debemos estar alertas-dijo Luna, mientras levantaba en brazos a la pequeña Xandra, quien había corrido para impactarse en sus piernas riendo en extremo divertida, mientras detrás de ella, una copia de Blaise entrada corriendo.

-¡Mami!-

-Será mejor que demos de comer a los monstruos-dijo Clarisse con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de Stella, mientras Theo caminaba junto a Rose y Sylvia, la hija de Neville y Hanna.

Los adultos caminaron hacia el comedor, mientras los Slytherin se quedaban de pie en medio de la estancia. Blaise observo a su esposa hasta que se perdió por el pasillo, haciendo una mueca tensa mientras clavaba sus ojos en Harry.

-No nos vamos a mezclar en esto- dijo.

-Vale, lo entiendo-dijo Potter, mientras levantaba las palmas hacia arriba.

-En verdad Potter, no vamos a meternos en este problema-

-No a menos que sea muy necesario- sonrió Altaír hacia Draco, mientras jalaba al moreno hacia el comedor.

Draco y Blaise se quedaron de pie observándolos marcharse, los mismos pensamientos rondando sus mentes.

-Ni de broma-

Blaise solamente asintió en silencio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La comida había comenzado amenamente. Draco estaba acostumbrado a convivir con niños ruidosos porque sus hijos eran lo bastante inquietos para provocarle un dolor de cabeza a la larga. Los amaba profundamente, eran sus hijos después de todo, pero a veces extrañaba el silencio que rodeaba a la Mansion cuando era mas joven. Los chicos se encontraban todos sentados en una amplia mesa baja, con sillas especiales para ellos, a un costado de la propia mesa donde los adultos compartían los alimentos. Era uno de esos dos sabados al mes donde se reunian todos con sus familias para convivir entre ellos, poniéndose al dia sobre sus vidas.

Draco le sonrió a Xandra, quien le miraba con adoración infantil. Su ahijada estaba profundamente enamorada de el, lo cual era comprensible si era mimada hasta la saciedad por su padrino, un poco menos de lo que la mimaban sus padres, pero aun asi le encantaba tener la atención de otro adulto que no tuviera relación sanguínea con ella. A dos puestos de ella, Stella los observaba con los ojos entornados, profundamente celosa. Ella era un poco insegura en cuanto a su padre Draco, pues sabia que no era su padre biológico en realidad, y aunque sabia que los amaba con todo su corazón, sentía que el podría cambiarlos por otros niños si quisiera.

Altaír observó la reacción de su hija ante las miradas que la niña Zabini le dirigía a su marido. Entendia que su hija se sentía un poco desplazada por la pequeña rubia, pero creía que ellos tenían perfectamente claro que Draco los amaba como a sus hijos. Intentaría hablar con ella al respecto, le dolía mucho que sus hijos sufrieran, y si estaba en su mano evitarlo, lo haría. Le sonrió a Hugo Weasley, quien jugaba junto a Devanie Pucey y Dulcinea Goyle. Había sido difícil juntar a los antiguos Slytherin con los Gryffindor, mas que nada por la rivalidad y el odio que siempre había existido entre ambas casas, pero tras la llegada de Altaír a Hogwarts, y todo lo que había pasado después, incluido que los Slytherin habían apoyado en la guerra, la enemistad se había suavizado hasta hacerse algo tolerable.

Clarisse, Luna, Hermione y Altaír habían realizado un trabajo de integración tal, que a pesar de la reticencias que aún persistían, se comportaban como algo mas que meros conocidos pero no tanto como los mejores amigos. Aun asi, y conociéndolos a ellos, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que era un verdadero milagro. Rose y Stella pasaron corriendo, seguidos de cerca de su hermano y Etienne Zabini, quienes llevaban algo colgado de un palo, riendo ante los gritos de espanto de las niñas.

De improviso, un jadeo ahogado a su lado congela el momento. Se volteó con rapidez, escudriñando el rostro sudoroso y ligeramente verde de Clarisse. Entonces entiende. Los síntomas saltan a la vista como si estuvieran en neon. La adrenalina corre por sus venas con rapidez, el pensamiento abriéndose paso en su mente con rapidez inusitada. Se puso de pie de un salto tratando de llamar la atención de todos los presentes, pero el alboroto de los niños y el ruido de las risas y la conversación ahogaron sus palabras. Sin tiempo que perder, alza la mano al cielo y el rayo que sale de sus dedos ilumina con un impacto las pocas nubes que ahí se encuentran.

Varios pares de ojos la observan entre asustados y confusos. Harry clava sus ojos en ella, confundido por la muestra innecesaria de magia, cuando ella se mueve un poco y la imagen sudorosa y aún mas pálida de Clarisse aparece frente a sus ojos. Entonces todo se mueve con rapidez, como compensando el momento pasado. Altaír comienza a lanzar órdenes como un general a punto de entrar en batalla, mientras Draco y Harry ayudan a Clarisse a caminar hacia la chimenea mas próxima, ambos bastante alterados por los gemidos de dolor de la bruja. Los demás, se mueven guardando y llevando y trayendo y reuniendo las cosas de la madre y el bebe y a los niños y…

Altair se detiene durante algunos segundos, respirando para tranquilizarse porque a pesar de que hay varios Slytherin, todos parecen una panda de Hufflepuff asustados y alguien necesita poner orden ahí.

-¡Alto!-

Entonces todos se detienen nuevamente, mirándola con atención, hasta la bruja parturienta clava sus ojos en la menuda figura, erguida y vigilante como si estuviera a punto de lanzar un hechizo. Hizo un movimiento, convocando un portal, y urgio al par de estupefactos magos a pasar a través de el. Con un ultimo vistazo a su alrededor, clavando los ojos durante algunos segundos en sus propios hijos, y ante el asentimiento de Luna, desaparecio dentro del portal.

Al llegar a San Mungo, el alboroto que se había formado con la llegada de la esposa del Salvador del Mundo Mágico, era catastrófico. Clarisse había llegado solo unos segundos antes, y había sido prácticamente arrancada de los brazos de su marido, quien se había quedado pasmado con los brazos extendidos, tembloroso y aterrado a partes iguales. Cuando Altaír llegó justo detrás de ellos, una mirada al mago de pelo oscuro le había convencido de que estaba a segundos de desmoronarse, cosa rara en el, asi que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, tratando de que enterrara el rostro en su palido cuello, sosteniéndolo apretadamente contra si, deslizando sus dedos por entre los increíblemente sedosos cabellos oscuros, tratando de calmarlo.

Draco hizo una imperceptible mueca y volteo el rostro, tratando de mantener los celos a raya, mientras observaba la sala que lentamente se iba llenando al ir llegando sus amigos. El tiempo fue pasando con lentitud, mientras la ansiedad subia como la espuma y Harry amenzaba con lo mismo pero en las paredes. Mientras Ron dormitaba con la cabeza echada contra la pared, la boca abierta y nada discretos ronquidos, Hermione, Luna y Hanna planeaban una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para la madre y el bebe. Un poco mas alejados, Blaise, Adrian y Neville comentaban sus experiencias, mientras Pansy y Draco se enfrascaban en una pequeña discusión sobre la bizarra situación.

Una enfermera salio a hablar con Harry, asegurándole que todo estaba en orden y en cualquier momento nacería su hijo, cosa que no tranquilizo mucho al moreno. Hermione no dejo de notar que, en contraste con el nacimiento de los gemelos Nott, Harry no había intentado entrar al paritorio a acompañar a su mujer, si no que se mantenía férreamente abrazado a Altaír, buscando consuelo entre sus brazos. Hizo la nota mental de preguntarle al moreno que estaba pasando, aunque las sospechas que tenia desde hace un tiempo se iban acumulando en su mente.

Una pequeña ola de energía mágica se expandio por el lugar, seguida de un llanto infantil, mientras todos volteaban hacia la puerta, esperando que alguien saliera con noticias. Un tiempo después, una enfermera con un bulto envuelto en mantas azules apareció, sonriéndole al moreno Potter, quien casi corrió hacia ella, tremendamente ansioso. La enfermera le entregó a su hijo, y el solamente atino a descubrirle el rostro, quedándose completamente quieto, maravillado por el sentimiento que comenzaba a expandirse desde su pecho hasta todo su cuerpo. Altaír camino hacia el, asomándose curiosa por sobre su hombro, clavando los grises ojos en el pequeño rostro. Acaricio las pálidas y sonrojadas mejillas con un dedo, y ambos sonrieron encantados cuando el pequeño bebe sonrió, mostrando la desdentada boca de encías sonrosadas, en una sonrisa tan tierna que les calentó el corazón de puro amor.

Se miraron a los ojos, cientos de sentimientos brillando en las profundidades, compartiendo un momento que parecía diseñado solamente para ambos, donde nadie mas que ellos existía, amor, compañerismo, comprensión, afecto, ternura, felicidad, y cientos iguales a ellos, fluctuando entre sus cuerpos como la magia que corria por las venas de ambos. Un único momento, especial e irrepetible, del que nadie mas que ellos era partícipe. Y entonces las dudas de Hermione se aclararon súbitamente…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arrugo con saña el ejemplar del Profeta que tenia entre sus manos, lanzándolo con rabia hacia la chimenea. El titular anunciaba el nacimiento del primogénito de Potter, y una foto de este en su boda junto a su mujer aparecía cubriendo media pagina. Maldijo al estúpido Gryffindor, siempre apareciendo y entorpeciendo sus planes, siempre con su afán de protagonismo, siempre con la estúpida suerte de su parte.

Sonrio al pensar que el momento de vengarse del estúpido Potter estaba por llegar… solo un par de meses mas y Potter se arrepentiría de haber dado muerte a su Señor, pero sobre todo, pagaría por alejar de si a la bruja mas poderosamente exquisita que hubiera conocido. Paso la mano sobre la caja que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, sintiendo a través de la madera y la seda un poder oscuro desbordándose, erizándole la piel. Una risita se le escapo, imaginando el rostro de la bella ex mortífaga y el idiota niño que vivió cuando finalmente su plan estuviera terminado.

Sería estupendo cuando su Señor regresara de la muerte…

Y ya le picaban las manos por tocar la pálida y suave piel…

Se acomodo el miembro bajo los pantalones mientras sonreía, bebiendo de un trago el vaso de Whiskey de Fuego…

* * *

Bueno, es todo por hoy... nos vemos en el próximo...

Gracias mil por leer...


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, un nuevo cap. de esta historia, una disculpa por tenerla abandonada… ¡Lo siento en verdad!con esto llegamos al prologo... de aquí... sigue lo bueno...

Saludos a mis hermanas… las extraño… un beso y un abrazo...

Disclaimer: Nada de este universo es mío, solo Altaír… los niños, la historia… ah! Bueno, casi nada...jejeje

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**IMPACIENCIA**

Observó brillar el amplio jardín de la mansión, el césped intensamente verde y perfectamente cortado parecía cuajado de cientos de diamantes que reflejaban la luz del sol. Los arboles aún chorreaban el agua que hasta hacía poco caía a raudales por toda la campiña, llenando el aire de Wiltshire de aromas a naturaleza y tierra mojada.

Se mordió el labio, impaciente y completamente enfurruñada, molesta porque nadie había podido (ella estaba casi segura de que no habían querido) acompañarla a buscar las cosas que necesitaría para la ceremonia de apadrinamiento del pequeño James. No había sido una sorpresa el que Harry le pidiera ser la madrina de su hijo, si bien Clarisse había estado de acuerdo, el semblante crispado de Hermione y Ron cuando les participó su idea se hizo tremendamente notorio.

El silencio incómodo que siguió a esto navegó por el ambiente durante algunos segundos, hasta que el pequeño lo rompió con un bostezo por demás adorable. Comprendía que ambos estuvieran desilusionados, pues después de todo, llevaban casi media vida juntos, como hermanos, pero Altaír sabía que ella era aún más importante, por lo tanto se sentía muy complacida de ello.

Cuando la velada terminaba, las mujeres habían contemplado el realizar entre todas los preparativos adecuados para el bautizo del pequeño, y entre sonrisas y buenos deseos para la pareja todos se despidieron.

Altaír regreso de sus pensamientos bruscamente, cuando de improviso su vista se oscureció y no supo más de ella. Volvió en si momentos después, tendida cuan larga era sobre la mullida alfombra de su habitación, en completa soledad. Se sintió desorientada en un principio, pero al pasar la vista por la habitación, comprendió en donde se encontraba. La bilis subió rápidamente por su garganta, y apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear el rostro y vomitar sobre la alfombra. Lo hizo hasta que las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, mientras resollaba por el esfuerzo y entre toses y arcadas se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pasando.

La puerta se abrió de improviso, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada como para escucharla. Los fuertes brazos de su marido la sostuvieron, mientras le apartaba el cabello del rostro con una mano y con la otra, le masajeaba la espalda con lentitud, buscando calmarla.

-¿Amor? ¿Estás bien?-

Asintió con lentitud, mientras se dejaba acunar entre los brazos de su marido. Draco la levanto en sus brazos, llevándola hacia el cuarto de baño, depositándola con delicadeza sobre el retrete, mientras humedecía una pequeña toalla y le ayudaba a limpiarse.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo, refrescándole el rostro mientras la miraba con preocupación.

-No lo sé… sólo, sentí náuseas y vomité…-no quiso decirle de su desmayo, pues sabía que el hombre se preocuparía y estaba demasiado lleno de ellas por el momento.

-Llamaré al medimago…-

-¡No! No…-dijo con más calma- no es necesario… debe ser algo que comí…-

-Pero…-

-No, en serio… no creo que sea nada… mejor dime, ¿Vas a poder acompañarme?-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo… tengo que resolver algunos asuntos que no puedo eludir-

-Entiendo-

-Perdóname, es solo que tengo que resolver esto…-

-Está bien, no hay problema, en serio-dijo, echándole los brazos al cuello.

-Ya sé, porque no me esperas y después del medio día te acompaño, ¿Qué te parece?-

Altaír asintió después de algunos segundos, sin emitir ni una sola palabra, sabiendo de antemano que no le esperaría. En la lista de sus virtudes, la paciencia carecía de un lugar. Con un beso en la frente la dejó recostada en su cama, observando atentamente por la ventana cómo el sol comenzaba a calentar la tierra, evaporando lentamente a la reciente lluvia. Apenas sintió las vibraciones avisando que su marido se había desaparecido, se puso de pie para vestirse.

No encontró a nadie más que a Lucius y Theodore en la Mansión, jugando esparramados de espaldas sobre la alfombra con los dragones que coleccionaba su hijo. El largo y platinado cabello de su suegro dibujaba un abanico plateado sobre la tela oscura, en contraste con la cabellera castaña del pequeño. Ambos sonreían mientras inventaban historias de vida para cada Dragón. Sonrió divertida al notar como ambos hombres volteaban a verla, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Voy a salir-dijo simplemente.

-¿Sola?-preguntó el maduro rubio.

-Sí. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer pero nadie ha podido acompañarme, así que saldré a hacerlas yo. De todas maneras, no es como si fuera una empresa muy difícil y no planeo tardarme demasiado-

-¿Puedo ir contigo mami?-dijo Theodore.

-Pensé que querrías estar con el abuelo…-

-Me gustaría-dijo el niño, mirándolo con una disculpa en sus ojos azules-pero no quiero que vayas sola-

Ambos adultos sonrieron, y entonces Lucius habló.

-Por mí no os preocupéis, puedo aprovechar ese tiempo para adelantar algunos asuntos y despejar mi agenda para más tarde-

-Perfecto. Ve por tu capa cariño-

El niño salió corriendo hacia su habitación, mientras ambos adultos conversaban, cuando hubo regresado, madre e hijo entraron en la enorme chimenea de mármol pulido, desapareciendo entre las llamas verde esmeralda hacia el callejón Diagon.

Poco sabía Lucius Malfoy que tal vez no volvería a verlos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Augustus Rockwood era un mago de mediana clase, que se había unido a la causa de Lord Voldemort ansiando, además de eliminar al mayor número de muggles posibles, que su fortuna se viera incrementada al servir a su señor. Pero lo que había recibido a cambio de la servidumbre y obediencia había sido lo contrario. Y todo eso solo era culpa de un par de personas: Altaír Black y Harry Potter.

Augustus no sabía a quién odiaba más, si a la hija de ese traidor a la sangre y ex mortífaga, o al despreciable de Potter que había terminado con su señor. Lo que sí sabía, era que de presentarse una oportunidad para liquidarlos, no iba a desperdiciarla. Lestrange lo había enviado al callejón Knockturn a recoger unos ingredientes sumamente ilegales para realizar una poción que sabía, les ayudaría a concretar sus planes. Y al salir de la infecta tienda donde acababa de recoger los mismos, poso su mirada hacia el frente y se encontró con la bruja que más odiaba en el mundo, parada frente a él, con las manos llenas de bolsas mientras hablaba con su hijo.

Aunque estaba un poco lejos, pues esa callejuela se cruzaba con el Callejón Diagon, la había reconocido por la apariencia típica de un Black: cabello oscuro y piel muy pálida, idéntica a la del perro sarnoso de Black y a la de la loca de Bellatrix. Y el chico, que tenía características de un Black, se parecía en demasía a un viejo conocido, por lo que de inmediato supo que era el retoño del viejo Theodore Nott, idéntico a su abuelo y padre. Sonrió con saña, preparando la varita para mandarles una maldición, pero se contuvo. Seguro que a Lestrange le interesaría la noticia…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Paseo la mirada sobre los muebles raídos y sucios, haciendo una mueca de desprecio por la inmundicia que le rodeaba. Cada vez odiaba más los lugares donde Rodolphus la citaba para darle adelantos de su plan, pues cada uno de ellos era aún más inmundo que el anterior, pero parecía que al hombre le encantaba hacerla rabiar, y cada vez buscaba hacerlo con más ímpetu.

Hizo un ademan negativo cuando el mago oscuro le ofreció un vaso de whiskey, a saber si lo había lavado. Apenas había comenzado a hablar, cuando un cuervo atravesó una de las sucias ventanas de la horrible casona. Lo miró con curiosidad, mientras su semblante se iba llenando de satisfacción. La miró con diversión mientras escribía una respuesta y la enviaba de regreso con la misma ave. Se quedó mirando hacia la distancia, mientras el ave se perdía hasta ser primero un oscuro punto y después nada.

-¿Y bien?-dijo ella con impaciencia, cuando el silencio duró más de lo que pudo soportar.

El mago volteó a verla con una descomunal sonrisa, y entonces susurró:

-La tenemos-

Daphne sonrió despectivamente, y entonces una idea cruzó por su mente, haciéndola sonreír aún más si cabe.

-Voy contigo, tengo un regalo para ella-

Rodolphus sonrió malignamente, aunque por dentro se preguntó si tendría que descubrir antes de tiempo sus verdaderas intenciones para la bruja…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El parloteo de Theodore le había arrancado más de una sonrisa, y en esos momentos agradecía haberlo llevado consigo pues el pequeño maguito era perfecto para no dejar decaer una conversación, ya que saltaba de un tema a otro con bastante facilidad y tenía unas opiniones de lo más estrambóticas que le arrancaban una sonrisa a cada instante.

De improviso se detuvo, sintiéndose mareada repentinamente, pero el niño no lo advirtió y siguió hablando. Respiró profundamente, tratando de sobreponerse al mareo, tratando de evitar el desmayarse en medio de la calle, no podía hacerlo y no solamente porque estuviera indefensa, si no por su hijo, pues no quería asustarle. Se recargó durante algunos minutos contra una pared aledaña al callejón Diagon, respirando lentamente para recuperarse, y tan preocupada estaba por ello que no se percató del cambio en el ambiente, ni la magia oscura restallando a unos pasos. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, era demasiado tarde.

Todo comenzó con un grito de Theodore y una voz engañosamente dulce que le helo la sangre en las venas.

-¡No! ¡Mamá…!-

_-¡Sectumsempra!-_

_Abrió los ojos tan grandemente que sintió como casi se salieron de las cuencas. El gesto de sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro, haciendo que sus finas cejas oscuras se perdieran entre su flequillo del mismo tono, mientras una "o" se iba formando en su boca. Su cerebro no alcanzó a asimilar con rapidez el hecho de que el hechizo había impactado sobre su cuerpo y su magia natural ni siquiera se había hecho presente. _

_De pronto, sintió el dolor._

_Se miró el pecho, justo donde debía encontrarse su corazón, y vio con espanto la mancha rojiza que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande conforme la sangre se abría paso a través de la herida. El líquido brotó también de sus brazos, piernas, cuello, rostro. Las piernas se le aflojaron y ya no pudo tenerse en pie, y entonces comenzó a deslizarse conforme a la gravedad manchando su vestido cayendo de rodillas al suelo, las palabras atoradas en su garganta._

_A lo lejos, escuchó el llanto y los gritos de Theo, quien le llamaba aterrado. Su mirada confusa se clavó en el tierno semblante de su hijo. Frente a ella, su asesino la miraba impasible desde arriba, con los ojos duros, fríos, muertos. La risa histérica resonando a lo largo y ancho del callejón, mandando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. La ha reconocido, y entonces siente una angustia enorme congelarle las entrañas._

_Mientras cae cuan larga es al suelo, se siente increíblemente estúpida por no haber tenido la precaución de no salir sola a la calle. Tal vez fue que se confió al saberse una bruja poderosa, tal vez porque no creyó que alguien fuera tan estúpido para hacerle daño a una de las heroínas del Mundo Mágico, o porque nadie querría meterse con uno de los pilares de la dinastía Malfoy-Black. Porque pensó que al ser la casi hermana del Salvador del Mundo Mágico la haría inmune. _

_O tal vez fue al revés, se dijo, mientras la sangre se agolpaba en su boca, dejándole el horrible rastro metálico impregnado en ella, rastro que le produjo terribles náuseas, contenidas apenas a base de férrea voluntad._

_Pero sí fue tan estúpida, piensa, porque no pudo esperar a que Draco, Clarisse o el propio Harry terminaran con sus ocupaciones para acompañarla a Diagon Alley a recoger las túnicas para el bautizo del pequeño James, y los diminutos bebes encantados que había encargado para recuerdos con motivo del mencionado bautizo. Pero es que no todos los días se convertía en la madrina del primogénito del Salvador, su sobrino por parte de madre y padre. Y el arranque de suficiencia le había salido caro._

_La visión comenzó a fallarle, los ojos empañándose con el velo de la muerte. El aire de sus pulmones fue escaseando, produciéndole un dolor intenso al tratar de aspirar. Sintió el cuerpo adormecerse, tal vez debido a la pérdida de sangre, y nuevamente un escalofrío le sacudió por entera._

"_¿Este va a ser mi fin?", pensó._

"_¿Voy a morir de esta manera tan tonta y vil?"_

"_¿Yo, la descendiente directa de Merlín, la mujer más poderosa del mundo mágico, la autora intelectual y casi material de la muerte del mago oscuro más terrorífico de todos los tiempos, voy a morir así?"_

_Un forcejeo a su costado le impidió seguir con su diatriba. Enfoco con dificultad la vista, y cuando el cerebro registro a su hijo en brazos de su homicida, la sangre que aún conservaba dentro de su cuerpo se congelo. Trato de ponerse en pie, pero al hacerlo, sintió como si mil cuchillos se clavaran en su piel. La sangre salió con más fuerza, mientras caía nuevamente desmadejada al suelo._

_-Lo siento tanto, mi Lady, usted podría haber sido la mejor mortífaga de todos los tiempos…-movió la cabeza negativamente- pero tenía que aliarse con el idiota de Potter…-_

_-¡Sue… Suéltalo…!-_

_-¿Soltarlo? Es nuestra oportunidad de estar en el poder nuevamente. Imagínese por un momento que sería para nosotros tener a nuestro favor a uno de los magos más poderosos del Mundo Mágico… y no hablemos de Potter… No. Este pequeñito-dijo, mostrándole el cuerpecito desmayado entre sus brazos- va a ser el próximo Señor Oscuro, y nosotros nos vamos a encargar de eso…-_

_-¡No!- gritó, un borbotón de sangre saliendo de su boca, deslizándose por su barbilla._

_-Lo siento… o tal vez no…-con una carcajada se desapareció._

_-¡No! Theo…-_

_Quiso incorporarse pero una patada en las costillas la hizo caer nuevamente._

_-Te dije que más te valía alejarte de Theodore pero no me hiciste caso… siempre tienes que conseguir lo que quieres… me quitaste a Theodore, te casaste con él y tuviste a sus hijos…- la tomo del cabello y acerco su cara ensangrentada hasta la de ella- por tu culpa murió, y no contenta con eso, tiempo después vas y te casas con Draco… eres una zorra…-la soltó contra el suelo con fuerza-pero ya vas a tener tu castigo… y tu castigo será que tu hijo será el nuevo Lord Oscuro, y esta vez, ni Potter podrá impedirlo…- _

_-No… por favor…-_

_La mujer había comenzado a dar unos pasos pero al escucharla se detuvo._

_-Ahórrate las suplicas, perra, nunca volverán a ver al engendro. No sabes las ganas que tengo de ver la cara que va a poner el estúpido de Potter cuando te vea... O la de Draco... Su querida heroína muerta... Destripada como una res...- soltó una escalofriante carcajada, le dio una nueva patada en las costillas y se desapareció. _

_Las lágrimas corrieron con más fuerza por su rostro. Empezó a toser cuando la sangre comenzó a inundar sus pulmones, aunque un grueso hilo del rojizo líquido continuaba deslizándose por la comisura de sus labios, manchando los prístinos dientes dentro de la boca. Un frio de muerte, idéntico al rastro helador que dejaba un Dementor, cruzo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Los miembros comenzaron a pesarle, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no caer en la inconsciencia, alzo lentamente su mano derecha, tratando de concentrarse._

_-Expecto... Expecto... Patro...num-susurro._

_Una ligera niebla plateada salió de la punta de sus dedos, pero así como llego, se fue, sin ni siquiera parecerse un poco al hermoso Fénix. Comprendió que estaba perdida, y la desesperanza le hizo derramar más lágrimas._

_Se tendió cuan larga era a esperar su muerte. Si al menos estuviera en un callejón concurrido... Pero no, ellos la habían arrastrado consigo a uno de los oscuros pórticos semiderruidos del Callejón Knockturn. Sonrió tristemente al comprender su suerte. Su cadáver tasajeado y desangrado seria encontrado tendido sobre la suciedad de un oscuro callejón... _

_¡Ay dulce Merlín! _

_¡Sus hijos! ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? _

_¿Cómo le diría a Harry quien se había llevado a su Theo?_

_Un nuevo acceso de tos le acometió, haciéndole soltar un chorro de sangre..._

_¡Eso es!_

_Se movió lo más que pudo hasta quedar de costado, sorprendiéndose por el charco sanguinolento que ya se había formado bajo su cuerpo. Con un dedo tembloroso y las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, trato de dibujar en el suelo el nombre de su asesino._

_Solamente alcanzo a marcar varias letras, dibujadas lo mejor posible entre el amasijo de sangre y tierra. Con el último suspiro quiso pensar en sus hijos, en Draco, en sus padres, en sus amigos, o en Theodore, pero solamente a su mente vino la imagen de un chico de cabellos oscuros alborotados como un nido de pájaros, de increíblemente hermosos ojos verdes._

_-Harry...-_

_Y entonces expiró..._

* * *

**_Bueno, hasta aqui llegamos por hoy... un beso..._**

**_Gracias mil por leer..._**


End file.
